The Precious of You
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Dia hanya mencari sebuah kebenaran. Sebuah kertas yang disembunyikan selama hampir delapan belas tahun. The Precious of you, chapter 8, Trapped in corners.
1. Hey, You're blocking my way

Hinata sering di_bully_.

Entah karena apa alasannya, yang jelas Hinata seolah menjadi sasaran empuk bahan pem_bully-an_ satu sekolah. Saat duduk di kelas satu, Hinata sering jadi bahan tertawa dan cemoohan karena ulah _senpai_ yang tidak suka dengan dirinya. Meski sudah naik satu tingkat menjadi murid kelas dua, tidak ada yang jauh berubah dengan kenangan buruk menjadi _kohai_ tingkat pertama.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa harus dia. Padahal dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang lain sakit hati lalu dendam.

.

Sudah menjadi ritual rutin setiap paginya Hinata selalu berdoa saat memasuki lobi sekolah. Dia berharap kalau hari ini tidak ada surat ancaman, pintu loker yang dicoret-coret atau benda aneh yang sengaja ditaruh di dalam loker sepatunya.

Berdoa sebanyak apapun juga percuma. Tuhan seperti sedang ngambek dengan Hinata karena tidak mau mengabulkan doa sederhana darinya.

Hinata masih bisa bernapas lega karena pintu lokernya tidak dikotori oleh coretan spidol permanen yang sulit dihilangkan. Nanti dulu. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, kalau Hinata mendapati surat ancaman dan coretan spidol permanen absen dari pintu lokernya. Satu-satunya korban adalah sepatu dalam ruangan milik Hinata.

Deg-degan, Hinata membuka kunci pintu lokernya. Hinata membuka perlahan, seolah ada ular berbisa di dalamnya.

Setidaknya, bukan ular berbisa yang terdapat di dalam sana. Melainkan sepatu _uwabaki_nya kotor dengan tanah dan rerumputan kering. Hinata tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya murid-murid iseng itu bisa membuka pintu loker Hinata karena dia tidak pernah lupa untuk menguncinya saat pulang sekolah.

Keadaan akan semakin buruk karena hari ini ada pelajaran Miss Kurenai.

Miss Kurenai bukan tipe _guru killer_ yang suka ngomel-ngomel atau asal memberikan hukuman kesembarang murid. Tapi yang membuat Miss Kurenai disegani oleh para murid adalah kedisiplinannya soal peraturan dan tepat waktu.

Untuk masalah tepat waktu, Hinata tidak pernah mengecewakan Miss Kurenai. Permasalahannya ada pada kedisiplinan soal peraturan. Sekolah tempat Hinata belajar mewajibkan para murid untuk mengenakan _uwabaki_ selama melakukan aktifitas di dalam gedung sekolah, baik itu di dalam gedung utama ataupun ruang kelas pendukung lainnya.

Hinata menarik napas berat, dia menjatuhkan _uwabaki_nya yang kotor beberapa centimeter di depan kakinya berpijak. Dalam diam Hinata berpikir keras alasan apa yang akan dia bilang ke Miss Kurenai soal _uwabaki_nya yang kotor ini. Hinata tidak mungkin mengenakan _uwabaki_ kotor ini selama kegiatan belajar-mengajar berlangsung.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**The Precious of You.**

—Hey, You're blocking my way—

**Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Applied.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hyuga-san."

Hinata yakin Miss Kurenai sedang memanggil namanya dari muka kelas. Dia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar sambil sibuk menulis tugas latihan yang ada di halaman delapan puluh tiga buku paket Kimia.

Dengan suasana kelasnya yang tenang dan hening, Hinata bisa mendengar Miss Kurenai menghela napas sebelum memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

"Hyuga-san."

Kelas 2-IPA satu yang biasanya gaduh itu, mendadak menjadi sunyi dari keributan para muridnya. Siapa yang berani mengeluarkan suara kalau Miss Kurenai sudah masuk ke kelas. Mereka hanya berani membuka suara kalau Miss Kurenai sedang mengabsen satu persatu, atau menunjuk acak salah satu dari mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

Miss Kurenai berdecih pelan karena Hinata belum juga menjawab panggilannya.

"Hinata Hyuga-san."

Hinata perlahan-lahan menaikkan kepalanya yang dari empat belas menit yang lalu tertunduk fokus pada halaman buku paketnya. "I-iya?"

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan soal nomor empat?"

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menelan air liurnya melewati tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering saat Miss Kurenai bertanya kepada Hinata. Menjawab iya atau tidakpun, Miss Kurenai pasti akan menyuruhnya maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

Jemari berkuteks merah marun itu mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja guru yang berada di kiri papan tulis. Kalau sudah begitu, itu berarti tanda Miss Kurenai mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Hinata langsung buru-buru menyelesaikan soal yang ditanya Miss Kurenai dengan cepat karena menurutnya tidak begitu sulit.

"Su-sudah." Jawab Hinata ragu, bercampur doa agar Miss Kurenai tidak menyuruhnya maju ke depan.

"Salin jawabanmu di papan tulis."

Sontak Hinata menatap lurus Miss Kurenai yang berdiri di _podium_ yang disediakan di depan papan tulis. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas permukaan _podium_ sedangkan yang satunya lagi di pinggang.

Dari sorot matanya, Miss Kurenai terlihat agak tersinggung ditatap langsung seperti itu oleh Hinata.

"Ada masalah?"

Hinata menggeleng. Dia mendorong bangkunya pelan-pelan, menaruh pulpen hitam di samping buku tulisnya, kemudian mengambil buku latihan dengan jawaban soal di dalamnya. Kaki Hinata terasa lemas saat mulai berjalan keluar dari area mejanya.

Saat suara tawa yang tertahan samar terdengar, langkah Hinata mulai terasa berat dan semakin memelan. Dari sebuah suara tawa tunggal, kini menjadi jamak dan disusul dengan hiruk-pikuk satu kelas.

Meski pelan, Hinata sempat mendengar salah satu diantara mereka berkata: "Lihat itu. Dia enggak pake _uwabaki_."

Buku latihan bersampul _mistyrose_ digenggam erat Hinata saat langkahnya semakin mendekati _podium _dimana Miss Kurenai berdiri di belakangnya. Dia harus menulis jawabannya dengan cepat lalu kembali ke bangku sebelum Miss Kurenai sadar. Karena untungnya saat itu Miss Kurenai terlihat sibuk dengan _Vogel_ tebal di hadapannya.

Hinata mengambil spidol hitam yang berada disebuah kotak kecil yang berada ujung bawah papan tulis. Dia mengambil napas panjang sebelum mulai menulis jawaban yang sudah Hinata kerjakan.

Diawali dengan rumus faktor gravimetri, terus dilanjutkan persen kadar klorida dan angka-angka pelengkapnya.

Dua puluh detik kemudian Hinata sudah selesai menyalin jawaban yang ia kerjakan dengan mudah. Soal gravimetri seperti ini bukan masalah sulit yang bisa membuat dirinya bingung setengah mati.

Hinata mengkoreksi ulang jawaban yang ia salin di papan tulis sekali lagi. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang salah, Hinata menutup pidol hitam itu, menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kotak kecil seperti semula, dan berniat kembali ke bangkunya kalau saja suara Miss Kurenai tidak mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Sudah selesai, Hyuga-san?"

Perempuan berusia awal tiga puluh tahunan itu menutup _vogel_ tebalnya, menghadap papan tulis untuk memeriksa apa yang ditulis Hinata, kemudian berbalik menatap _murid kesayangan_nya yang menunduk menahan takut.

Alis Miss Kurenai mengkerut saat melihat kejanggalan yang ada pada Hinata. Dia memeriksa muridnya dari atas dan berhenti pada sepasang sepatu yang dikenakan Hinata.

_Convers hitam._

Hinata mendengar suara pulpen beradu temu dengan papan kayu saat Miss Kurenai membenarkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Hyuga-san," Hinata yakin, seribu persen yakin kalau gurunya itu sudah sadar kalau dia melanggar peraturan sekolah. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai _uwabaki_mu?"

Panik bercampur takut, Hinata mencari alasan yang tepat dan bisa dipercaya Miss Kurenai. "A-anu... _U-uwabaki _ku kotor."

Jawaban itu tidak lantas menghentikan cecaran pertanyaan dari Miss Kurenai.

"Kotor?" itu perintah agar Hinata melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ko-kotor karena..." sebulir keringat dingin mengalir menuruni dahi yang tertutupi poni tebal.

Suara bel penanda kelas IPA berakhir seperti penyelamat hidup bagi Hinata. Sebagai si _tepat waktu_, Miss Kurenai akan langsung keluar kelas kalau memang waktu mengajarnya sudah berakhir.

Hinata masih berdiri mematung di samping _podium_ Miss Kurenai saat guru berambut panjang itu membereskan buku-bukunya, disusul dengan helaan napas bebas dari para murid karena waktu tiga jam yang lebih menegangkan daripada saat menonton film _Saw _berakhir.

Inginnya segera kembali ke bangku dan membereskan buku-bukunya, tapi belum ada perintah kembali ke bangkumu dari Miss Kurenai memaksa Hinata tetap bertahan diposisinya itu.

Kakinya sudah mulai pegal dan sedikit kebas. Entah karena terlalu lama berdiri, atau takut dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Miss Kurenai.

Miss Kurenai membawa buku-bukunya dengan cara dipeluk di depan dada dengan satu tangan saat kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang terlihat pendek bila berhadapan dengan guru tinggi serupa model cantik itu.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan kenapa tidak mengenakan _uwabaki_. Sebagai gantinya kumpulkan tugas teman-temanmu dan bawa ke ruanganku." Setelah itu, Miss Kurenai pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang belum pulih dari ketegangan mentalnya.

.

.

.

Membawa tiga puluh empat buku latihan sendirian itu tidak mungkin. Jadi Hinata memilih cara bolak-balik: kelas—ruang guru—kelas—ruang guru karena tidak ada yang mau membantunya membawa buku latihan itu.

Seorang diri, Hinata berusaha membawa tumpukkan buku terakhir sebanyak dua belas buku. Koridor sekolah tidak telalu ramai karena pergantian jam pelajaran. Hanya ada beberapa guru yang keluar atau masuk ke kelas.

Papan persegi panjang yang tergantung di atas pintu memberi penyemangat Hinata agar mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ruang guru sudah semakin dekat. Hanya melewati dua ruang kelas tiga lagi.

Cerobohnya Hinata, dia tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya karena terlalu fokus pada ruang guru yang seolah melambai menggoda.

Hinata tersandung sambungan ubin yang sedikit timbul, dia jatuh kedepan. Dan diperparah saat limbung ke depan, pintu kelas _3-International IPA 1_ terbuka dan menghantam telak di wajah Hinata. Pintu itu tidak dibuka dengan keras, namun karena terjatuh ke depan membuat wajah Hinata dihadiahi _sapaan_ hangat pintu kayu itu.

Sakitnya bukan main. Apalagi dibagian tulang hidung dan dahi.

Hinata mendarat tengkurap beralaskan buku-buku yang berserakan di bawahnya, tangannya terulur ke depan, sedangkan wajahnya _mencium _lantai.

Menghiraukan rasa sakit luar biasa di wajahnya, Hinata langsung duduk bersimpuh karena sadar kalau roknya terangkat. Tidak sampai memperlihatkan celana dalam, tapi malunya hampir sama seperti itu karena paha putih Hinata terekspos.

Ada yang bergerak dari hidungnya. Saat menyentuh bibir bawahnya, Hinata bisa mencicipi rasa anyir. Itu darah, hidungnya mimisan. Pasti karena benturan dua kali yang dialaminya. Saat mengelap darah yang mengalir dengan punggung tangannya, Hinata bisa melihat sepasang kaki yang berada tak jauh dari duduknya.

_Uwabaki hijau,_ batin Hinata.

Yang membuka pintu itu pasti laki-laki, kalau dilihat dari _uwabaki_ yang dia kenakan.

Hinata menunggu orang itu sadar dan kalau dia benar-benar laki-laki sejati, orang itu pasti langsung menolong Hinata.

"...Woy! Bantuin dia."

Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung mendongak. Menatap langsung laki-laki yang terlihat menjulang dari sisi Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh dibawah situ. Matanya tidak jauh gelap dengan rambut hitamnya, mengarah ke Hinata tanpa ada rasa bersalah, niat menolong ataupun seperti ingin meminta maaf.

Lima detik kemudian teman yang dipanggil orang itu menghampirinya. Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Hinata yang terlihat mengenaskan semakin terlihat bodoh dengan tampang lugunya.

"Terserah mau dibawa kemana, tapi urus dia." Orang itu langsung berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Hinata yang duduk masih memegangi hidungnya yang belum juga berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, 'kan?" murid laki-laki itu langsung berjongkok di samping Hinata sembari memunguti satu persatu buku yang berserakan di lantai.

Setelah semuanya diambil, murid itu membantu Hinata berdiri. Belum mau memberikan kembali buku latihan yang dibawa Hinata, sekali lagi murid itu meyakinkan Hinata kalau dia tidak apa-apa. "Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tapi hidungnya berdarah gitu."

Merasa darah tidak akan keluar lagi, Hinata menjauhkan punggung tangannya dari hidung. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Bu-buku ku?"

Hinata mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tumpukkan buku yang sedang dibawa murid berambut coklat tua itu. "Oh, ini. Yakin enggak mau ke UKS dulu?"

"Ti-tidak usah. A-arigato." Setidaknya Hinata masih ingat untuk berterima kasih kepada murid yang sudah mau—menggantikan tugas—membantunya.

Dia melanjutkan jalannya, sedangkan murid yang sudah membantunya kembali lagi ke dalam kelas sebelum seorang guru laki-laki yang mengenakan jas abu-abu datang.

Hinata memeriksa kalau tidak ada darah yang tertinggal di tangan atau di wajahnya. Dia membasuh mukanya dua kali sebelum berkaca pada cermin persegi di kamar mandi murid perempuan.

Sudah banyak waktu yang terbuang dan dia belum juga memberikan sisa buku latihan kepada Miss Kurenai. Habislah Hinata semakin ditegur oleh guru IPA itu. Sudah dia membuat olah tidak mengenakan _uwabaki_, Hinata juga tidak langsung mengumpulkan dua belas buku latihan terakhir itu.

Memasuki ruang guru, Hinata mendapati disana sepi. Hanya ada segelintir guru yang memang tidak ada jam mengajar saat itu, atau sekedar ada tugas yang harus diselasikan. Termasuk Miss Kurenai yang terlihat menghilang dari meja kerjanya.

"Ah, Hyuga-san. Taruh saja disitu." Perintah seorang guru laki-laki yang meja kerjanya bersebelahan dengan meja kerja Miss Kurenai.

Sepertinya Miss Kurenai sedang keluar ruangan, karena Hinata mendapati _vogel_ dan _alat perang_ yang lain masih teronggok di atas mejanya.

Hinata sedikit mendelik dan menahan pekikkannya saat sadar laki-laki menyeramkan yang baru saja membuat hidungnya mimisan berdiri di depan meja guru laki-laki itu. Kedua tangannya disaku, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan bosan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya itu.

Sedikit-sedikit Hinata bisa menguping pembicaraan _monolog_ guru itu. Sepertinya dia sedang memberikan ceramah singkat kepada murid kelas tiga itu.

Hinata tidak mau memperhatikan orang itu lebih lama lagi karena pelototannya bisa membuat dia tidak bisa tidur malam nanti.

"—Sasuke, dengarkan aku!"

Sebelum pintu ruang guru tertutup, Hinata masih bisa mengetahui kalau nama murid tidak bertanggung jawab itu adalah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah adalah jam yang paling ditunggu Hinata.

Dia mampir ke belakang gedung sekolah dimana Hinata menjemur _uwabaki_nya yang dicuci pagi tadi. Meski tidak kering sepenuhnya, paling tidak bisa digunakan besok pagi.

_Sekutu_ yang sering _gencatan senjata_ dengan Hinata sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal beberapa murid yang entah karena apa tertahan di sekolah hingga petang. Hinata sendiri mempunyai alasan. Dia harus menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Miss Kurenai.

Menyalin seratus rumus KIMIA berbeda hingga berlembar-lembar kertas HVS.

Tangan kanannya pegal dan mukanya sakit. Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah, mandi, lalu langsung tidur.

Hinata memikirkan rencana yang akan dilakukan besok pagi sampai tidak sadar kalau dia sudah sampai di loker sepatu. Kalau pagi hari Hinata berdoa agar lokernya bersih dari _sampah_, sore hari tidak lebih baik dari paginya.

Benar saja. Hinata lesu dan tidak bersemangat melihat lokernya penuh dengan sampah plastik dan kertas. Sebagian ada yang jatuh dan mencuat keluar. Dia harus sabar, setidaknya tinggal enam bulan lagi sebelum _senpai_ kelas tiga yang suka menjahilinya lulus.

Hinata mengeluarkan kantung plastik yang selalu disimpan di tasnya untuk menjadi wadah baru sampah-sampah yang memenuhi loker sepatunya. Barisan loker itu khusus untuk kelas dua, jadi di baris loker itu hanya tinggal Hinata yang dengan sabar memasukkan sampah ke dalam kantung plastik.

Dia tidak sadar kalau ada yang bergabung dengan dirinya di situ, hingga suara pintu loker yang tertutup dan bunyi 'klek' saat dikunci mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan siapa orang itu, yang jelas Hinata harus cepat-cepat membersihkan loker sepatunya agar bisa menaruh _uwabaki_ dan pulang.

Hinata semakin tidak nyaman karena merasa bagian belakangnya seperti dilihat terus-terusan oleh seseorang. Memberanikan diri menoleh ke bahu kanannya, Hinata melihat murid bernama Sasuke itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Sasuke itu bersandar pada loker sepatunya, tangannya menyilang di depan dada, dan tas rangsel hitamnya diselampirkan begitu saja pada salah satu bahunya. Baru sadar kalau Sasuke tidak mengenakan seragam yang sesuai dengan aturan. Tidak ada blazer, dasi yang diikat ngawur, ujung kemeja yang keluar, dan lengan yang digulung hingga sesikut.

Hinata menunduk, kembali pada loker sepatunya yang hampir bersih.

Tidak ada sampah yang tersisa, Hinata memasukkan _uwabaki_nya ke dalam loker, kemudian mengkunci pintunya. Yakin sudah tertutup rapat, Hinata hendak beranjak saat suara Sasuke terdengar mengejutkan Hinata.

"Taroh saja disitu."

Hinata bingung. "A-a-apanya?" dan bercampur takut. Dia yakin Sasuke bukan tipe murid _jinak_ yang suka mentaati peraturan.

"Yang kau pegang."

Tas Hinata? Atau kantong plastik berisi sampah ini?"

"Kantong plastik itu, bodoh."

Bibir Hinata membentuk huruf 'o' kecil saat menuruti yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Dia masih belum mengalihkan tatapan tajam matanya dari sosok Hinata yang berdiri seperti orang ketakutan. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Seandainya Hinata tahu. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu siapa pelakunya karena terlalu banyak yang mem_bully_-nya seperti ini.

Ganti pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melawan?"

Hinata menelan paksa air liurnya. Hebat! Bagaimana Sasuke berbicara ternyata lebih menakutkan dari pada Miss Kurenai.

"A-a-aku ti-tidak bisa..." suara Hinata semakin menghilang saat mengakhiri perkataannya.

"Makanya kau diperlakukan seperti itu." Sasuke menjauh dari loker sepatunya, tangannya sudah tidak menyilang di depan dada. Saat melewati Hinata, aroma segar dari efek mentol bercampur nikotin menggelitik hidungnya.

Signal yang ditangkap Hinata soal Sasuke berupa prasangka kalau dia orang yang buruk dan tidak boleh didekati, apalagi cari ribut dengannya.

Saat Sasuke berjalan menjauh dan melewati pintu kaca lobi sekolah, Hinata baru ingat kalau sekolahnya mempunyai seorang murid dengan julukkan _Captain_.

Sasuke Uchiha, kelas 3-International IPA 1. Si _bad boy_ yang keberadaannya selalu ditakuti dan dihormati oleh siapapun. Itu karena campur-tangan, kekuasaan dan apa yang Sasuke miliki.

Ayahnya orang kepemerintahan, sekaligus salah satu orang yang memegang perenan penting di _dunia belakang_ pemerintahan saat ini. Pemegang lebih dari separuh saham yayasan _Horikoshi International School_.

Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke yang bicara dengan Hinata barusan adalah Sasuke yang itu.

Hinata menepuk wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Seharusnya dulu dia menolak beasiswa sekolah ini. Dia harus menjauh dari Sasuke kalau tidak ingin kehidupannya di sekolah ini semakin kacau.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Title: The Precious of You**

Chapter—1, Hey, You're blocking my way.

.**Note:** fic baru lagi, yang lama belum diselesaiin. Tapi ini ga panjang kok. Ceritanya dibuat pendek tanpa mengurangi alur dan bassic ceritanya :D Kalau ada yang mau fic ini dilanjutin, kasih tau, ya dan jangan bosen sama fic Mikan. Horikoshi School itu memang ada dan menjadi salah satu sekolah elit di Jepang. Personil Hay! Say Jump juga ada yg sekolah disitu. Biaya sekolah disana mahal. Sampai lulus kelas tiga mungkin bisa memakan dana hampir 1 milyar rupiah atau lebih. info bisa langsung search di Google.

Terima kasih :D :D :D


	2. a Key

**The Precious of You.**

**—** a Key —

**Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Applied.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hari itu, hari sabtu.

Biasanya libur karena memang tidak ada kelas dihari sabtu. Terkecuali sabtu ini. Beberapa murid kelas tiga _dipaksa_ masuk untuk pengambilan nilai olah raga, sedangkan sebagian murid kelas dua yang ditugaskan sebagai panitia _summer tour_ harus rela menghabiskan hari sabtunya di sekolah untuk rapat kegiatan tahunan itu.

Termasuk Hinata.

Meski dia bukan _koordinator_, Hinata menggantikan si _koordinator_, Kiba teman sekelasnya yang beralasan tidak bisa datang hari itu karena harus pergi ke rumah sakit hewan gara-gara anjing kesayangannya sakit parah.

Tidak tega, kasihan ditambah sayang binatang, Hinata hanya mengiyakan tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

_Horikoshi_ jauh lebih sepi dan tenang dipagi hari sabtu itu.

Lobi gedung utama diisi oleh segelintir murid. Sebagian, Hinata tahu murid kelas dua, sebagian lagi tidak dikenalnya. Mungkin kakak kelas tiga. Dia merogoh kantung kecil di bagian belakang tas selempangnya, mengambil kunci loker dengan gantungan kunci ikan _koi_ yang Hinata dapat dari hadiah diterjen.

Dia melewati loker sepatu murid kelas satu, terus ke kanan, menemukan loker baris kedua dimana loker milik Hinata berada. Mendadak kakinya berhenti saat tahu ada orang lain yang berdiri di bagian loker murid kelas tiga yang berhadapan dengan loker sepatunya.

Meski orang itu membelakangi Hinata, dia bisa tahu kalau murid itu adalah perempuan dari rok rempel kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu hitam yang digulung satu jengkal di atas lutut. Rambutnya pendek sebahu, sedangkan lengan kemeja jangkis itu dilipat beberapa kali.

Hinata memilih jalan diam dan mengendap-ngendap menuju loker sepatunya. Lebih baik cari jalan aman daripada membuat masalah dengan orang itu dipagi hari ini. Hinata memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubang kunci, memutar dua kali ke kanan hingga loker sepatunya terbuka.

Suatu anugrah, pagi ini Hinata tidak mendapati lokernya kotor karena apapun itu.

Entah karena hari ini adalah sabtu, atau _dewi fortuna_ meniup angin kebaikkan kepada Hinata.

Apapun alasannya, Hinata berterima kasih dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih yang dikeluarkan sia-sia pagi itu.

_Convers hitam_ Hinata sudah diganti dengan_ uwabaki_ putih-hijaunya. Hinata menyamankan _uwabaki_nya sebelum memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam loker. Hinata sempat melirik ke kakak kelas perempuan yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil menyandarkan pundak kanannya di loker sepatu.

Dia seperti sibuk dengan ponsel canggih digenggamannya sambil mendengar musik entah apa itu dari _earphone_ yang menyumbat gendang telinganya.

Memperhatikan orang semacam dia bukan hal yang menarik bagi Hinata. Dia datang ke sekolah sabtu ini untuk rapat kegiatan wisata satu minggu di musim panas.

Hinata mengunci loker sepatunya, saat mendengar kakak kelas perempuan itu memanggil nama murid lain yang sepertinya baru datang.

"...Ah, Sasuke-kun..."

Seperti di_pause_ oleh remote control, Hinata mendadak berhenti bergerak saat mendengar siapa yang dipanggil oleh kakak kelas perempuannya.

Hinata menahan napas sebelum sempat keluar melewati kerongkongannya, kakak kelas perempuan itu menengok ke arah Hinata, dan Sasuke belum sadar kalau ada yang lain selain teman sekalasnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya jutek saat Hinata tidak sengaja melihat langsung wajah ketusnya. Dia melotot, dan Hinata takut. Dia seperti seekor anak kucing yang ditakuti oleh seekor _pitbull_ besar sembari memamerkan gigi runcingnya.

Sasuke datang ke sekolah dengan pakaian seadanya, namun tetap terlihat keren dan santai. Kemeja putihnya tidak dikancing, memperlihatkan kaos abu-abu bertuliskan _adidas_, rangsel hitamnya digendong di punggung.

"Sakura..." suara maskulin, dingin dan misterius yang dikeluarkan Sasuke mampu mengalihkan perhatian kakak kelas bernama Sakura itu seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Hinata menuju Sasuke. Nada suara Sasuke datar, agak terdengar malas, tapi ditelinga Sakura itu terdengar merdu dan sensual.

Tidak peduli ada Hinata atau tidak, Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkul tangan kirinya tanpa perlu meminta ijin dari empunya. Hinata masih berdiri diam di tempat.

Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat, jantung Hinata semakin ingin meloncat keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Heh!"

Hinata terjengit kaget, tibat saja Sakura sudah berada percis di beberapa kaki disampingnya lalu membentak Hinata. Nyalinya semakin menciut. "Kenapa masih di situ?"

Dengan begitu, Hinata lansung pergi meninggalkan barisan loker sepatu dengan kedua kakinya yang gemetaran.

Si pengganggu sudah pergi, jadi sekarang Sakura bisa leluasa berdekatan dengan Sasuke, incarannya dari dulu. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan kanan Sakura yang masih merangkul tangannya karena risih. Kalau terus seperti itu dia tidak bisa mengganti sepatunya.

Sakura berdecak sebal diperlakukan dingin oleh Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak boleh hanya karena sifat Sasuke yang satu itu. Dia kembali bersandar pada loker sepatu menunggu saat Sasuke melepas ikatan tali _sneakers_ putihnya.

"Ngapain?" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang memperhatikannya sembari tersenyum—mengerikan.

"Ya, nungguin kamu 'lah." Jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sampai kapan_ si merah jambu_ itu terus-terusan menempel Sasuke.

Sasuke sengaja menjatuhkan _uwabaki_nya ke lantai, sebagai lampiasan rasa sebal karena Sakura belum juga pergi dari situ. Dia menginjak _uwabaki_nya tanpa perlu repot-repot memasukkan kakinya dengan benar. Lalu menutup pintu loker dengan satu bantingan kencang, mengunci dan mengambil tas rangselnya yang tadi ditaruh di lantai sebelah kakinya berpijak.

_Obsidian_ itu tidak sengaja menemukan benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri benda kecil berwarna jingga kemerahan itu. Dia menyeringai sembari memeriksa benda terbuat dari plastik murahan itu.

_Pasti gratisan_, batin Sasuke.

"Ada apa 'sih?" Sakura yang mencari tahu dengan cara mengintip dari balik bahu Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan apa yang membuatnya penasaran dengan ekspresi singkat Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke sudah memasukkan benda temuannya ke dalam salah satu saku celana panjang hitamnya. Bahkan Sasuke mengabaikan gerutuan Sakura sembari memonyongkan bibirnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Koridor lantai dua masih lega. Hinata lebih nyaman berjalan di samping jendela-jendela persegi sembari memeluk _agenda_ yang dia bawa.

Di depannya ada tiga murid sekelas Hinata sedang asyik mengeluh karena hari ini mereka bertiga tidak jadi jalan dengan pacar masing-masing. Murid berambut hitam sepinggang itu mengeluhkan kenapa harus rapat hari sabtu, seperti tidak ada hari lain saja.

Dia sudah merencanakan banyak hal yang tadinya mau dilakukan bersama kekasihnya.

Hinata tahu perasaan murid itu. Kalau saja dia punya kekasih. Mimpi Hinata itu semakin luas, semakin teman sekelasnya bercerita panjang lebar.

Mereka berempat belok dipersimpangan koridor. Dari atas sana, terlihat jelas kolam renang _Horikoshi_ berukuran _olimpic_.

Tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan tiga teman sekelas Hinata itu beralih kepada kakak kelas yang sepertinya sedang mengambil nila renang. Yang paling antusias dari mereka bertiga adalah Karin, anak pengusaha_ furniture_ berambut merah dengan kaca mata berbingkai hitamnya.

"Wah! Lihat itu!"

Hinata mendengus berat. Jerit kegirangan Karin memekik, disusul dua temannya yang lain.

"Ah, anak kelas 3-_International IPA 1_." Ujar salah satu teman Karin.

Tadinya Hinata tidak tertarik dengan siapa kakak kelas yang sedang mengambil nila renang. Setelah mendengar _3-International IPA 1_, mendadak Hinata berubah pikiran dan refleks menengok ke jendela.

Dari sana Hinata melihat salah seorang murid laki-laki berdiri di atas _balok start_ kolam renang luas itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, bagian rambut yang tidak ikut di_spike_ menyentuh bagian tenkuk jenjangnya, kulitnya putih seolah memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Tidak heran kapanpun, dimana dan seperti apa, keberadaan Sasuke mampu menarik perhatian yang ada disekitarnya.

Perempuan, laki-laki, tua, muda, siapapun.

Sasuke berbicara dengan teman yang berdiri di _balok_ _start_ di sampingnya. Meski dari belakang, Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke seperti sedang bicara kepada temannya itu karena dia menoleh ke arahnya sembari menunjuk guru olah raga berbaju hijau ketat.

Guru olah raga itu seperti berteriak ke arah mereka berdua sembari menunjuk-nunjuk papan jalan yang dibawa. Kemudian menyuruh Sasuke dan temannya itu bersiap dengan posisi masing-masing.

Pluit ditiup.

Sasuke melompat, tercebur ke dalam kolam renang, menghasilkan riak air ketika mulai berenang dengan gaya bebas. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyentuh dinding kolam renang yang berada di seberang sana. Padahal jarak antara tiap ujungnya kurang lebih lima puluh meteran.

Dia jadi orang pertama yang menyentuh dinding berkeramik putih itu, lalu disusul teman berkulit _tan _yang tadi berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Tak terduga, Hinata tersenyum saat Sasuke muncul dari air. Rambutnya basah, mengikuti bentuk wajahnya, sebaian masih tetap berbentuk _spike_. Sasuke mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Selang beberapa detik, bentuk bibir Hinata kembali seperti semula tatkala Sakura datang menghampiri Sasuke sembari membawa handuk putih.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rapat kali ini lebih didominasi seksi acara dan _badan pengurus harian_ atau BPH. Karin sebagai bendahara acara ini terus mendesak _koordinator_ acara agar tidak mengusulkan tempat berlibur terlalu jauh.

Sedangkan _koordinator_ acara dari kelas 2-_International IPA 3_, Ino Yamanaka, terus menekan setiap perkataan Karin.

Adu argumenpun tidak terhindarkan.

"Tidak mungkin keluar negeri! Direk Keuangan hanya memberikan _budget_ minim untuk acara ini." tolak Karin atas usulan Ino jalan-jalan ke Hawaii atau Florida.

"_Nonsense!_" Ino menggebrak meja biar menambah suasana tegang. "Aku tau berapa anggaran yang diturunkan Direk Keuangan untuk _summer tour_ tiap tahunnya." Bantah Ino.

Mendadak seisi ruang kelas _student council_ sunyi. Mereka semua terhipnotis dengan adu mulut Karin-Ino. Menyatukan mereka berdua sama saja mengaduk minyak yang berada di segelas air.

Karin orang yang perhitungan soal uang dan Ino boros dalam masalah berlibur.

"Delapan puluh tujuh ribu _yen_ yang diturunkan Direk Keuangan pada _summer tour_ tahun lalu."

"Lalu kau pikir dengan biaya segitu bisa mendanai seratus sembilan puluh tiga murid, hah?" teriak Karin. Akhirnya emosi Karin terpancing dan dia mulai naik darah.

"Berapa biaya yang harus dikeluarkan perhari untuk masing-masing anak, kau tidak memikirkannya, 'kan?" Karin melempar selembar kertas berisikan coret-coretan kasar mengenai biaya perhari setiap murid kelas dua hingga kelas tiga. "Konsumsi, akomodasi, biaya masuk tempat wisata dan lain-lain. Kau juga harus memperhitungkan itu."

Ino diam. Dia tahu dengan biaya segitu tidak mungkin impian _summer tour_ ke luar negeri tercapai.

"Kalau masih ingin berlibur ke pantai, pikirkan alternatif lain. Ingat _budget _yang kita punya."

Hening belum juga menghilang. Karin menghela napas, dia menghapus papan tulis yang dipenuhi tulisan tangannya. Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu dan keputusan kemana mereka akan pergi belum juga dikeluarkan.

"Aku ambil alih rapat ini." Ketua pelaksana _summer tour_ tahun ini memijat dahinya, lalu membaca selembar kertas yang diberikan sekretarisnya.

"Kau perwakilan _seksi perlengkapan_?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dia sudah siap dengan apa-apa saja yang akan disampaikan dalam rapat ini. Setelah dipersilahkan oleh ketua, akhirnya Hinata mulai bicara.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jam dua siang saat pengambilan nilai olah raga selesai. Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju loker sepatu mengingat hari ini dia ada keperluan dengan temannya.

Sasuke berjalan cepat, tidak menghiraukan keluhan Sakura yang tertinggal di belakang. Ia mengambil _i-pod _di saku celananya. Mengencangkan volume musik metal hingga angka dua puluh tujuh.

Hampir sampai loker sepatu, Sasuke melihat murid perempuan seperti panik mencari sesuatu. Dia berjongkok lalu melongok ke kolong loker yang menyisahkan celah kecil.

Sasuke mem_pause_ mp3-nya, melepas _earphone _ yang menempel di telinganya kemudian membuka loker sepatu untuk mengambil sepatu _sneakers_nya. "Ngapain?"

Karena serius mencari bendanya yang hilang, Hinata sampai tidak sadar kalau ada Sasuke di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata bangkit, dengan posisi punggung masing-masing saling berhadapan.

Masih belum ada jawab dari Hinata. Toh, Sasuke juga tidak terlalu peduli Hinata akan menjawab pertanyaannya atau tidak.

Hinata berpikir, tadi pagi saat membuka pintu lokernya, hanya ada dia, Sasuke dan Sakura. Ada kemungkinan kalau Sasuke melihat kunci loker sepatu Hinata. Dia tidak mau berandai kalau Sakura yang menemukannya. Lebih baik Hinata meminta kunci baru kebagian Kesiswaan dari pada meminta dari Sakura.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya sibuk bermain pada kemeja putihnya, menahan grogi dan takut saat berniat bertanya kepada Sasuke. Berkali-kali Hinata ingin membalikkan badannya dan bertanya kepada Sasuke, lalu tidak jadi.

Semakin lama diam, semakin lama juga Hinata pulang. Dia akan terjebak di sekolah lebih lama karena tidak bisa mengganti _uwabaki_nya, satu-satunya jalan adalah bertanya kepada Sasuke.

Gadis itu menelan air liurnya, berbalik badan, masih menunduk kemudian mengeluarkan suara pelan. "A-a-anu... A-apa _senpai_ lihat ku-kunci lo—"

"Ini?" tiba-tiba kunci loker Hinata yang hilang sudah berada di tangan Sasuke.

"A-ah, i-iya." Hinata bisa bernapas lega sekarang, setidaknya kunci lokernya tidak benar-benar hilang.

Sasuke menutup pintu lokernya, menyimpan kembali kunci milik Hinata di balik genggaman tangannya. Dia mendekat, Hinata mundur. Sasuke maju selangkah, Hinata mundur dua langkah.

Hingga akhirnya terjebak di antara Sasuke dan loker sepatunya. "Tidak semudah itu." Gertak Sasuke.

Ekspresi Sasuke saat itu mampu membuat Hinata ketakutan seperti diteror pembunuh bayaran bertangan dingin seumur hidup. Wajahnya mulai kehilangan warna asli, keringat dingin mulai keluar dan bibirnya bergetar.

Mata Sasuke semakin memicing, tatapannya menajam.

Satu tangan kiri menahan Hinata agar tidak kabur. Telapak tangannya bertumpu pada pintu loker, berada tepat lima centimeter di samping wajah Hinata. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat gantungan kunci loker Hinata.

Intimidasi _non verbal_ dari Sasuke hampir membuat Hinata pingsan. Makanya Sasuke menjauh dan berbalik untuk meraih tas rangselnya yang menunggu di lantai.

"Ini." Sasuke melempar kunci di tangan kanannya, ditangkap sempurna oleh Hinata. "Pantas kau sering ditindas."

Sasuke duduk di undakan barisan loker sepatu. Jemari jenjangnya mahir mengikat tali sepatu sneakersnya.

Hinata yang masih gemetaran, kesulitan saat membuka kunci loker sepatunya.

"Terus-terusan berekspresi seperti itu, kau hanya akan jadi kelinci percobaan."

Untuk pengalihan, Hinata mengingat acara tivi yang dia tonton tadi malam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lokasi _summer tour _sudah ditentukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Be-be-belum." Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan gugup saat berbicara.

Akhirnya pintu loker terbuka, Hinata tersenyum lega. Tanpa buang waktu, dia langsung mengambil _converss hitam_ dan buru-buru mengganti _uwabaki_nya. Lama-lama berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke bisa membuat Hinata kena serangan jantung mendadak.

Hinata mengikat tali sepatunya asal-asalan. Setelah semuanya beres, dia mengunci loker dan tidak lupa menyimpan kuncinya kembali di dalam tas.

Saat berbalik, Hinata sudah tidak menemukan Sasuke duduk di atas undakan barisan loker sepatu. Dia malah mendapati Sakura berdiri memasang tampang marah, tangannya di silang di depan dada, dan matanya mendelik karena tidak suka.

"Heh," baru suara itu saja, sudah terdengar mengerikan. "Sadar, ya, kau itu siapa."

Paru-paru Hinata seperti terikat tali kencang, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Jangan berpikir kau akan lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Inget itu, _donkey_." Biar lebih kerasa aura premannya, Sakura menggebrak pintu loker yang berada di belakang Hinata cukup keras hingga berhasil mengejutkan Hinata.

Puas menggertak Hinata, Sakura melengos pergi tanpa memperdulikan adik kelasnya yang hampir menangis ketakutan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di sana tidak hanya ada Hinata yang berjalan lesu sembari menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Masih ada satu murid lagi yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding lobi.

Dia mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Sakura dari awal. Sangat jelas, dan dia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura bisa berkata seperti itu.

Lupakan tentang Sakura, perhatiannya sudah beralih pada Hinata yang baru saja melewatinya sambil menunduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya iba.

Hinata menoleh saat ada yang menanyakan kondisinya saat itu.

Dia... bukannya orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Sasuke saat pengambilan nilai renang tadi?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The Precious of You.**

Chapter 2, **a Key.**

**Summary: **"Are you okay?"

.**note:** seperti biasa, tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini masih ditunggu lhooo ^ ^. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca.


	3. Where is Hinata?

**The Precious of You.**

— Where is Hinata? —

**Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Applied.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mendongak. Menemukan sepasang mata biru terang memandang dirinya. Kilat cahayanya teraduk berbagai gambaran emosi.

Dan yang lebih mendominasi adalah iba.

"E-eh," Hinata tergagap. Ciri khas yang tidak bisa hilang dari dirinya. "I-iya." Kemudian menunduk.

Hinata memang tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan pandangan saat diajak bicara. Dia akan buru-buru memalingkan wajah atau mencari kesibukkan lain. Seperti menunduk dan sibuk memilin kemeja putihnya hingga lecak.

Kakak kelas itu masih berdiri menyandar, rambutnya agak basah karena ada air yang menetes dari ujung pangkalnya. Diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan kakak kelas yang jarang dia lihat.

Tubuhnya lumayan tinggi, dibalut dengan kulit _tan_, dan rambut pirang. Dari _gossip_ yang menyebar di _Horikoshi_, kakak kelas satu itu keturunan Prancis. Makin menciutlah percaya diri Hinata ketika dia sadar berdiri di tengah kumpulan orang-orang _hampir sempurna_ seperti mereka.

Kakak kelas itu akhirnya bergerak. Dia terlihat menghela napas panjang sebelum beranjak dari posisi berdirinya semenjak dua—atau tiga menit lalu.

"Perkataan Sakura barusan tidak usah dimasukkan ke hati." Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Hinata yang lugu agak lemah dalam menangkap maksud perkataan kakak kelas itu. Dia lebih memilih tetap diam hingga kakak kelasnya melanjutkan perkataan.

"Begini," mata biru itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian berhenti ke satu titik. Hinata yang berdiri dengan tampang polos dan tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Argh—aku memang buruk dalam menjelaskan sesuatu."

Mata Hinata berkedip dua kali, sebelum kakak kelas itu menuntaskan perkataannya. "Intinya, lupakan apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan." Tapi Hinata sudah terlanjur mendengar, merekam di dalam otak, dan bisa saja diputar kapan saja.

_Mana bisa!_

Hinata ingin berkata seperti itu. Jujur. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Hinata tetap Hinata. Gadis berhati lembut yang tidak bisa jujur mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Jadinya... "A-akan kuusahakan." Hinata berbohong.

Kakak kelas itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Lalu berbalik tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Melihat kakak kelasnya sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, Hinata mulai angkat kaki dari lobi _Horikoshi_. Hari semakin sore, dan dia harus segera pulang.

Hinata semakin berpikir kalau Sakura itu beruntung. Bisa berteman dengan bermacam-macam orang. Sasuke dan kakak kelas yang baik itu.

"Oh, ya—" kakak kelas itu balik badan berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Namun dibatalkan saat melihat Hinata sudah berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali ke ruang ganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Berdecak kesal, Sasuke memaki mesin minuman ringan yang berada di persimpangan jalan itu. Uang seratus _yen_nya tersangkut, sehingga sudah ketebak kalau minuman yang dia mau tidak keluar. Permasalahannya bukan pada nominal uang koin itu, melainkan seratus yen itu adalah uang receh terakhir yang bisa ditemukan Sasuke di dalam saku celana jeansnya.

"_Damn!_"

Untuk terakhir kali, Sasuke menendang keras mesin minuman ringan tersebut sebelum mundur beberapa langkah. Dia merogoh kantung belakang celana jeansnya saat ponsel mahalnya berbunyi.

Sasuke merengut saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar sentuh tiga koma lima inchi tersebut. Dia (sedikit) meluapkan kemarahannya ke penelpon kurang beruntung itu.

"Dimana kau, _brengsek_?" kemudian Sasuke diam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan seseorang di seberang sana. "Lima menit kau tidak sampai di sini, aku hancurkan wajahmu!" gertak Sasuke sebelum memutuskan telepon itu.

Ketika membalikkan badannya, Sasuke mendapati ada orang lain yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Meski penerangan di sana minim, tapi Sasuke bisa dengan jelas mengenali siapa orang yang berdiri mencengkram erat tali tas selempangnya dan terlihat agak ketakutan itu.

Dia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan orang itu, tapi sialnya Sasuke tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Jadi, Sasuke hanya berdiri seperti sedang memelototi orang tersebut dengan tampang gaharnya.

"... Uhm—" suara orang itu seakan tertelan oleh kesunyian malam hari ini "—Pe-permisi."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum bergeser ke samping memberikan ruang agar orang tersebut bisa lewat.

"Kau..." suara rendah Sasuke membuat pemilik rambut sepinggang itu menoleh. Mutiara indah yang diberikan Tuhan pada kedua matanya langsung tertuju ke obsidian hitam. Pertemuan dua warna yang kontras. "...Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Sasuke menebak adik kelasnya itu bukan tipe perempuan yang suka keluar dijam-jam malam seperti ini. Mengingat jam digital yang tersemat pada pergelengan tangan kiri Sasuke menunjukkan saat itu jam sudah melewati angka sepuluh malam.

Adik kelas Sasuke itu masih melongo selama sepuluh detik saat dilempar pertanyaan seperti itu dari kakak kelasnya. "O-oh... A-aku baru pulang ke-kerja."

"Kerja?"

Dia mengangguk sekali, membuat poni tebal itu bergoyang akibat gerakan singkat yang ia lakukan. "I-iya. A-aku kerja paruh waktu di restoran cepat saji di sana." Gadis berparas teduh itu menunjuk ke arah tempatnya berkerja dari pukul tiga sore hingga sepuluh malam.

Sasuke dapat melihat _neon box_ bertuliskan nama restoran cepat saji yang dimaksud perempuan tersebut. Dia menengok ke perempuan yang berdiri sekitar tiga meter darinya, menatap penuh pertanyaan, dan akhirnya hanya diam yang Sasuke pilih.

"HEY! KAU BOCAH TENGIK!"

Teriakkan kasar dari arah barat menarik perhatian Sasuke dan adik kelasnya. Gerombolan laki-laki berperawakan seperti preman mendekat. Ada sekitar lima atau enam laki-laki bertampang gahar, membuat adik kelas Sasuke itu bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Kami sudah menunggumu! Kali ini habislah kau!"

Sasuke berdecih melihat tingkah laku gerembolan siswa STM yang membuatnya mual itu. Mereka itu tidak pernah ada kapoknya padahal Sasuke dan temannya yang lain sudah mengalahkan mereka berkali-kali.

Salah satu dari gerembolan siswa STM itu maju, dia melepas jaket hitam yang dikenakannya, memberikan Sasuke tatapan merendahkan, dan meludah sambil berkata: "Akan kubalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan tempo hari, _keparat_!"

Seulas seringaian meledek muncul pada bibir tipis Sasuke. "Leluconmu tidak lucu sama sekali." Mengingat di sana masih ada adik kelasnya yang tidak ada sangkut paut sama sekali dengan masalah ini, Sasuke langsung berpaling ke sosok gadis yang semakin merasa terancam dan ketakutan.

Tiga detik dirasa cukup bagi Sasuke untuk memperhatikan betul-betul ekspresi tegang yang terlihat jelas pada wajah teduh adik kelasnya itu. Membelakangi satu-satunya perempuan di sana, Sasuke menyuruh dia pulang karena keadaan saat itu sudah tidak aman lagi baginya.

"Pulang."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kubilang pulang!" bentak Sasuke.

Gadis itu sempat tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf. Tanpa disuruh Sasuke untuk ketiga kalinya, perempuan itu berbalik dan bergegas meninggal tempat itu. Dimana Sasuke berdiri sendirian menghadapi keenam laki-laki bertampang sangar.

Dia berlari, napasnya beradu cepat dengan detak jantungnya, sedangkan dia tidak henti-hentinya berdoa demi keselamatan dirinya dan juga Sasuke.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke melirik arah hilangnya adik kelasnya itu sebelum mengalihkan bola matanya kearah keenam yang menunjukkan ekspresi seperti singa siap menerkam. Perlahan, Sasuke melangkah. Maju mendekati gerembolan yang menikam Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak sukanya itu.

"Aku sendiri sudah cukup 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menaikkan resleting sweater hitamnya hingga keatas. Membuat kerah berwarna merahnya menutupi leher putih Sasuke.

"Cih. KAU AKAN MENYESALI INI!"

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya pagi hari itu Hinata mengerjakan soal matematika dengan perasaan gelisah. Ada perasaan bersalah yang belum hilang dari hatinya semenjak tadi malam. Soal Trigonometri yang diberikan oleh _Mr. _Iruka tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh Hinata dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Hinata berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dari pikiran-pikiran negatif mengenai bagaimana keadaaan Sasuke yang dia tinggal sendirian bersama enam preman tidak jelas itu. Tapi, hei! Ini bukan seratus persen kesalahan Hinata. Sasuke sendiri 'kan yang menyuruh Hinata pulang.

Yang namanya Hinata itu tetap saja berhati lembut dan tidak tegaan. Meski bukan kesalahannya, Hinata tidak bisa begitu saja angkat tangan dan melupakan keadaan Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan preman-preman dari STM itu.

Hinata menghela napas berat saat membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya yang lain. Keadaan akan jauh lebih mudah kalau saja dia bisa jadi orang yang cuek terhadap sekitar.

Rintikkan air hujan di luar sana mengetuk jahil kaca jendela. Saat melewati koridor lantai dua, Hinata menoleh keluar. Air kolam renang yang digunakan Sasuke dan teman sekelasnya ketika mengambil nilai olah raga itu, menghasilkan lingkaran-lingkaran kecil akibat tetesan air hujan yang turun dari langit.

Langkahnya melambat, telapak tangan Hinata menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela yang berembun akibat air hujan yang turun semakin deras. Hinata seakan sibuk di dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa terusik oleh kegaduhan yang dihasilkan karena murid-murid yang berhamburan pada jam istirihat.

.

Naruto berusaha menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Sasuke yang biasanya bertampang putih mulus, kini harus rela wajahnya dinodai warna merah kebiruan di sudur bibirnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari kran _washtafel_ diam mendengarkan Naruto tertawa sampai puas.

Sadar kalau suasana hatinya sedang buruk, akhirnya Naruto bisa menghentikan tawanya perlahan-lahan.

"Tampangmu itu..." Naruto menggeleng. "Konyol sekali." Setelah itu Naruto menerima tatapan tajam dari Sasuke dengan cuma-cuma.

"Berisik." Sasuke melempar handuk hitam yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk mengelap wajahnya.

Naruto menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya yang memendek, lalu menginjaknya hingga bara apinya padam. "Kalo kau mau bersabar sedikit saja, mukamu yang tampan itu tidak akan luka seperti ini."

Sasuke berjalan, kemudian disusul Naruto di belakangnya.

"Kau itu lama sekali." Keluh Sasuke. Pintu toilet laki-laki yang berada di ujung koridor lantai dua terbuka karena didorong Sasuke. "Lagian kalo aku menunggumu, hanya akan buang-buang waktu."

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa garing.

"Oh, ya." Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto, mendengarkan alasan kenapa dia bisa telat datang dan membuat Sasuke mau-tidak mau menghadapi gerombolan _sampah_ itu sendirian. Kadang, alasan yang diberikan Naruto itu dirasa tidak masuk akal oleh Sasuke.

Dengan santai, Sasuke dan Naruto berlalu begitu saja. Tidak menyadari ada Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengamati hujan yang menambah volume air kolam renang di luar sana. Entah karena alasan apa, tiba-tiba saja kepala Sasuke berpaling ke arah kirinya.

Bersamaan dengan Hinata yang mulai merasa bosan dengan pemandangan di luar sana. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya kelain sisi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, _amerthyst_ indah bertubrukan dengan _obsidian_ pekat.

Efek sampingnya adalah sekeliling Hinata dan Sasuke seakan berhenti bergerak. Bahkan waktu, udara dan suarapun berhenti begitu saja. Mata Hinata menangkap warna merah-kebiruan yang hadir di ujung kanan bibir Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tertarik pada rona merah jambu yang menghiasi pipi tembam Hinata.

"A-ah!" mata bulat itu berkedip beberapa kali, bulu mata panjang Hinata menyapu lembut bagian atas pipi meronanya. Hanya luka memar ringan, tidak ada cedera berat lain sehingga harus diperban. Hinata bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

Hinata baru saja baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya. Mulutnya yang terbuka, harus tertutup lagi. Dia menarik perkataan yang sudah susah payah disusun, akhirnya disimpan kembali di dalam pikirannya, saat Sasuke sepertinya akan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Kau," panggil Sasuke.

Awalnya Hinata berpikir kalau panggilan itu bukan ditujukkan untuknya, tapi mendengar panggilan Sasuke yang selanjutnya Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kakak kelas berambut hitam itu.

"Heh, poni!"

"I-iya?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Hinata datar. Hinata berdiri menyamping tanpa berkedip.

"Sebaiknya kau enggak lewat jalan itu lagi." Sasuke menganjurkan hal itu demi kebaikkan Hinata sendiri. Dia yakin orang-orang yang semalam dihajarnya hingga babak belur pasti sudah melihat Hinata dan beranggapan kalau adik kelasnya itu dekat dengan Sasuke.

Padahal, kenyataannya Hinata tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini. Ini adalah permasalahan antara ketua geng anak STM itu dan Sasuke.

Hinata menerima saran Sasuke dengan baik. Saat dia tersenyum, rona merah yang sempat menghilang dari pipi tembamnya muncul kembali. Meski tidak sepekat yang barusan, tapi Sasuke masih dapat melihatnya.

"A-aku mengerti. A-arigato." Hinata membungkuk. Dia bergegas kembali ke kelasnya usai mendengar bel masuk yang berbunyi sekali.

Bersamaan dengan kepergian Hinata, Naruto tidak melepaskan tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang dialamatkan kepada Sasuke. Entah berpura-pura atau memang tidak merasakan sama sekali, Sasuke membuang mukanya dari Naruto yang menunjukkan senyuman sejuta arti andalannya.

.

.

.

Setiap hari jumat dan sabtu, jam kerja Hinata di restoran makanan cepat saji itu jadi lebih lama satu jam. Selain karena hari libur, ada bayaran tambahan yang menggiurkan bagi Hinata.

Berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan keseluruhan murid _Horikoshi_ yang beruntung, Hinata bisa sekolah di sana karena jalur beasiswa yang didapatnya. Maka dari itu, Hinata harus tetap mempertahankan prestasinya disekolah dengan giat belajar, dan menggunakan waktu luang untuk mencari uang tambahan untuk kebutuhan selama sekolah di sana.

Kalau dihari lain Hinata pulang jam sepuluh malam, hari ini dia keluar dari tempat kerjanya hampir jam setengah dua belas malam. Jalan raya yang berada persis di depan restoran cepat saji itu memang masih ramai dengan lalu lalang kendaraan beroda empat. Tapi, _trotoar_ yang biasa dilewati Hinata sudah lengang dari pejalan kaki.

Hinata merapatkan jaket tebalnya sebelum berjalan. Akhir minggu ini sudah memasuki awal musim panas, tapi hawa di malam hari masih tetap saja dingin. Ketika Hinata meninggalkan restoran cepat saji itu, pengunjungnya tidak menyepi melahan semakin ramai.

Di jalan, Hinata berpapasan dengan tiga orang laki-laki. Sepertinya Hinata pernah melihat laki-laki yang telinganya dipenuhi oleh tindikkan anting itu. Iya, Hinata yakin pernah bertemu dengan orang itu, tapi dimana, ya?

Dia terlalu serius mengingat dimana pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sampai tidak dengar apa yang sedang ketiga laki-laki itu bicarakan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, aku yakin. Dia yang bersama dengan Sasuke kemarin malam."

Laki-laki bertindik itu memicingkan matanya. Suara berat yang dia keluarkan membuat jantung Hinata hampir copot karena kaget.

"Kau yang di sana."

.

.

.

Asap tipis mengepul di udara. Membumbung pelan sebelum menghilang. Sasuke duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan pintu yang terbuka. Dia duduk menghadap keluar, mengobrol singkat dengan dua temannya yang sedang bersandar pada pagar kawat parkiran umum itu.

Sesekali alisnya menaut dan wajahnya merengut ketika Sasuke tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya. Semenit berikutnya, Naruto kembali dari dalam restoran cepat saji sembari membawa sebungkus kentang goreng di tangannya.

"Tidak ada. Kata temannya dia sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu."

"Serius?" tanya yang lain.

Sasuke melempar puntung rokoknya kesembarang tempat. Naruto meminum _coke_nya lalu mengangguk. Kedua temannya, Kiba dan Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Segera hubungi Neji." Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam bangku penumpang, menutup pintu dengan satu tarikan kencang.

Disusul dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Mesin mobil dinyalakan, suara mesin terdengar lembut karena kecanggihan teknologi. _Range rover _putih itu mundur, keluar dari lahan parkiran luas dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Di samping Sasuke yang sedang serius mengemudikan mobilnya, Naruto terlihat berusaha menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel _pintarnya._

"Tidak diangkat."

"Damn!" Sasuke menekan klakson mobilnya ketika kesal dengan sedan hitam yang melaju pelan di depannya. "Coba terus sampai diangkat."

Naruto belum menyerah menghubungi Neji sampai siempunya ponsel mengangkat panggilan dari dia. Setelah sekian kali berusaha, akhirnya _si rambut coklat_ panjang itu mengangkat telpon dari Naruto.

"Neji!"

.

.

.

**The Precious of You.**

Chapter 3, **Where is Hinata?**

.**note:** alurnya kecepatan ga sih? Ada masukkan lain? Soal chapter ini khususnya, gimana pendapat kamu?


	4. Why Should Me?

**The Precious of You.**

— Why Should Me? —

**Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Applied.

.

.

.

"Aku curiga. Gelagatnya terlalu mencurigakan." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang sedang mengetik pesan dengan cepat dari ponsel_ pintarnya_, melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali terfokus pada LCD ponselnya. _Range Rover_ yang dikendarai Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seolah tidak ada kata ampun saat memecah keheningan jalan tol utama malam itu.

"Jadi menurutmu _dia _itu mata-mata, begitu?" tanya Naruto ketus. Tanda kurang setuju sama apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit. Dia melirik ke spion tengah, mengecek Shikamaru yang sibuk menekan-nekan layar _tablet _yang dipangkunya. Sedangkan Kiba yang duduk di samping Shikamaru sudah pingsan dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Kita lupakan Kiba yang sudah berenang bebas dalam mimpinya.

"Gimana?"

Shikamaru mendongak. Hanya empat detik, sebelum kembali kelayar tujuh inchi _tablet_nya itu. "Belum bisa. Aku belum bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka lewat GPS."

Meski begitu, Shikamaru tidak menyerah begitu saja. Jemari jenjangnya cekatan menekan-nekan layar tablet itu. Dengan kemampuan IT yang dia miliki, Shikamaru selalu bisa diandalkan Sasuke dalam hal menjebol jaringan GPS seseorang. Jadi, jangan harap bisa main kucing-kucingan dengan Shikamaru.

Kedua mata Shikamaru bergerak dari kanan ke kiri dengan cepat. Membaca barisan kata dan huruf yang muncul di layar tabletnya.

"Kalau misalkan kita tidak bisa melacak keberadaan mereka, kenapa tidak coba Hinata?"

Sontak Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung melihat Naruto yang duduk sambil memasang cengiran anehnya. Dilihat dari sudut pandang Naruto, tatapan kedua temannya itu lebih mirip plototan yang menakutkan.

"Benar juga." Shikamaru mengklik gambar _luv _yang berada di sisi kiri atas layar tabletnya.

Terkadang Naruto bisa diandalkan.

"Ada yang punya nomor ponsel Hinata?"

.

.

.

Suara ketukan bambu menyambut Neji saat dia membuka _fusuma_ rumahnya. Pintu geser berlapis kertas tebal bergambar harimau putih itu menghubungkan kamar Neji yang berada di sisi barat, dengan ruangan yang biasa digunakan ayahnya untuk menulis kaligrafi.

Rambut panjang coklatnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Dia menyambar kunci mobil yang digantung dekat _buffet_ hitam ruangan itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hiashi, ayah Neji dan Hinata. Laki-laki lima puluh tiga tahun itu duduk bersimpuh sembari membaca koran yang belum sempat dia baca pagi tadi. Meski sekarang koran tiga puluh enam halaman itu sudah tidak cocok lagi menjadi bahan bacaan tengah malam.

Neji hanya menggeser poros kepalanya beberapa derajat, melirik titik dimana ayahnya duduk diterangi cahaya lampu putih. Dia mengenakan mantel hitamnya tanpa perlu repot-repot mengancing hingga atas.

"Aku ada urusan."

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut." Ingat Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang pagi." Neji melengos pergi meninggalkan Fugaku yang membalik halaman surat kabarnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir jam setengah satu pagi. Hinata terus melihat jam tangan digital yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Karena dia tidak berani melihat kelain tempat apalagi seseorang yang duduk enam meter di hadapannya.

Dia anak baik, rajin, tidak pernah membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah dan kakaknya, tapi kenapa Hinata bisa berurusan dengan tiga orang menakutkan itu.

"Pein." Si telinga bertindik itu menoleh ke arah rekannya yang lain.

Hinata mendongak saat ada celah ketika Pein mengalihkan pandangan kepada temannya yang datang sembari membawa sebuah _tablet _putih di tangannya. Tatapan datar dan dingin Pein tertuju pada layar datar _tablet _tersebut.

Teman Pein itu bicara dengan suara pelan. Hampir berbisik. Hinata jadi tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua bicarakan dengan tampang kelihatan serius sekali.

"... Begitu 'kah?"

Teman Pein itu mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau mereka menggunakan cara licik seperti itu."

Pein kembali menghantam Hinata dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya itu. Datar, dingin dan tajam. Seperti tatapan seekor elang yang sedang memperhatikan seekor tikus dari ketinggian.

Dengan cepat Hinata kembali menunduk. Tidak berani terlalu lama bertatapan langsung dengan kembar abu-abu tersebut. Diam-diam Hinata menghitung tiap detak jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

Mencoba berkonsentrasi agar pikirannya tidak dipenuhi rasa ketakutan yang ujung-ujungnya Hinata akan pingsan.

"Kau murid _Horikoshi_ 'kan?" tanya Pein dengan suara beratnya.

Hinata memproses pertanyaan Pein barusan agak lama sebelum menjawab terputus-putus. "I-iya."

Hening, sebelum akhirnya Pein kembali menanyakan pertanyaan berikutnya kepada Hinata. "Kau kenal dengan Haruno Sakura."

_Haruno Sakura..._

_Haruno Sakura..._

_Sakura..._

_Si kakak kelas berambut merah jambu yang suka bersama dengan Sasuke._

"Ka-kalau sekedar kenal, i-iya aku ke-kenal." Hinata mengintip Pein yang duduk bersandar di depannya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ke-kenapa?"

Menerima pertanyaan balik dari Hinata, Pein menegapkan duduknya. "Dia seorang mata-mata."

.

.

.

"Ketemu?" tanya Neji penuh harap.

Tangan kirinya menjaga stir mobil agar tetap melaju lurus pada jalanan Koto. _Metropolitan Expressway _itu langsung mengantarkan Neji kesalah satu bangunan disepanjang dermaga Koto.

Angin darat berhembus cukup kencang dini hari itu ketika Neji mempakirkan sedan putihnya di pinggiran jalan yang merupakan pintu masuk ke dermaga.

Seseorang dari balik saluran telepon itu terdengar berdecih tidak sabaran, memaki kalimat kasar, kemudian baru menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"_Shikamaru sudah melacak keberadaan Pein. Kau sudah di Koto?_"

"Aku baru saja sampai."

"_Tunggu aku. Sebentar lagi aku sampai." _Kemudian saluran telepon itu terputus.

Neju memasukkan ponsel lipatnya ke dalam saku mantel hitamnya. Angin yang berhembus membuat helaian rambut panjangnya bergoyang berbarengan. Matanya memandang panorama tidak berujung yang ada di hadapannya.

Paparan warna hitam yang luas. Disaat malam hari, laut Teluk Tokyo akan berwarna hitam, senada dengan warna langit tanpa awan itu.

Laki-laki dua puluh tiga tahun itu menarik ujung lengan mantelnya. Hampir jam satu pagi. Bagi Neji yang sudah biasa disapa angin malam, tidak akan berdampak negatif bagi kesehatan tubuhnya. Yang dia khawatirkan adalah keadaan adiknya, Hinata. Hinata dilahirkan prematur dengan keadaan tubuh cukup lemah.

Tubuhnya rentan dengan udara dingin, apalagi angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang seperti ini.

Sejenak Neji berpikir kalau _pekerjaan_ yang dia lakukan dengan Sasuke memang memiliki resiko cukup besar. Apalagi bagi orang-orang awam yang ada disekitar mereka. Termasuk Hinata, adiknya.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Neji tidak sadar ada yang datang. Tepat jam satu lewat tiga menit, _Range Rover_ yang dikendarai Sasuke memasuki wilayah dermaga Koto. Terparkir tepat lima meter dari sedan putih milik Neji.

Yang pertama kali keluar adalah Sasuke, kemudian disusul Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sibuk dengan layar _tablet tujuh inchi_nya. Dan terakhir Kiba, sepertinya dia baru saja bangun tidak lama setelah mereka semua sampai di dermaga itu.

"Aku sudah menebak dari awal kalau _orang itu_ menggunakan Sakura untuk memata-matai pergerakan kita selama ini." Ucap Neji.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Neji. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di balik saku celana jeans. _Obsidian _itu hampir melebur ditengah gelapnya malam hari itu. Tapi Neji bisa menangkap kilat cahaya ketidak sukaan dari cara memandang Sasuke.

"_Dia_ juga yang menyuruh Sakura dan teman-temannya untuk mem_bully_ Hinata?"

Neji menghela napas. "Sepertinya begitu."

Gigi Sasuke mengatup keras. Rahangnya saling menekan, menghasilkan suara mengkerit yang dapat didengar Neji. Amarah Sasuke sudah hampir menyentuh garis batas.

"Kenapa... Hinata?"

Shikamaru dan Naruto saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain. Hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Karena _dia _tahu kalau Hinata adalah kelemahanmu."

.

.

.

"Ma-mata-mata?" Haruno Sakura, kakak kelas yang selalu bersama dengan Sasuke itu seorang mata-mata. Tapi untuk apa? Memangnya siapa dan ada hal penting apa sehingga ada seorang mata-mata mengintai di sekolahannya.

Hinata terkejut. Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau Haruno Sakura adalah seorang mata-mata. Karena mata-mata dibayangan Hinata adalah agen berpakaian serba hitam dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dan tentunya bertampang sangar.

Tapi Haruno Sakura adalah mata-mata? Tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata membayangkan hal itu.

"Akatsuki."

"Hu-huh?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan Pein saat ini.

"Haruno Sakura memata-matai Akatsuki. Kelompok yang mengkordinasi para penjual di pasar gelap." Ujar Pein. "Fugaku, dia yang membentuk pasar gelap di Ikebukuro. Sendirian mengurus ratusan _mafia kelaparan_ itu tidak mungkin, makanya dia membentuk Akatsuki."

Pein bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati _ice box_ biru yang tergeletak di ujung ruangan. Pein mengambil sekaleng bir, menarik penutupnya sembari berjalan kembali ke tempat dia duduk semula.

Pein menarik kursi lipat yang ada di depan meja persegi empat itu dan duduk di sana. "Jadi... Kau tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Pein barusan.

"Padahal kakakmu juga berkerjasama dengan _kami._"

Sontak Hinata tidak menyangka ketika Pein menyebut kakaknya. Selama dua tahun ini bukankah Neji kuliah di Osaka, makanya dia keluar dari rumah untuk tinggal di sana. Ayah juga tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang hal ini.

Ada sangkut paut apa Neji dengan Akatsuki.

Kepala Hinata terasa pening mendengarkan penjelasan tidak masuk akal ini. _Akatsuki, pasar gelap, Ikebukuro, mafia dan kakaknya_.

"Neji bergabung dengan kami dua tahun yang lalu—" saat dimana Neji meminta ijin ayahnya untuk kuliah di Osaka.

"Itachi langsung menerima Neji, karena mereka sudah menjadi teman akrab sejak kecil dan Fugaku tidak keberatan." Pein menenggak habis isi birnya, lalu membuang kaleng kosong itu, menghasilkan suara klontang yang cukup keras dan menggema kepenjuru ruangan. "Seharusnya kau tahu karena penerus Fugaku juga sekolah di sekolahan yang sama denganmu."

"...Ha-hah?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Ah! Iya, Hinata baru ingat kalau dia pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang keluarga Sasuke yang berperan penting di dalam _dunia belakang_ kepemerintahan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kenyataan justru seekstrim ini.

"Ada persaingan tidak sehat, Fugaku mengendus hal itu. Dia menyuruh aku dan Konan untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Ada kabar kalau Perdana Menteri tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Fugaku selama ini." Jelas Pein.

_Grakh!_

"Sudah cukup kelas singkatnya, Pein."

Hinata menengok kearah suara, disusul Pein. Ada Sasuke, Kakaknya Neji, dan dua orang yang diyakini Hinata sebagai teman Sasuke. Dari raut wajah Sasuke, Hinata bisa menebak kalau dia sedang dalam kondisi _mood buruk_. Kakaknya masih tetap terlihat santai dengan pembawaan kalemnya.

Jujur, kalau saja Hinata tidak ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Pein barusan dan sedikit rasa kecewa ini, dia akan lari berhambur kepelukan Neji karena perasaan rindu setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu.

"Kenapa ponselmu mati?" tanya Sasuke. Dia jadi orang pertama yang memasuki begas gudang penyimpanan box kontainer. Dahinya mengkerut, tatapan menajam dua kali lipat dan aura membunuh semakin terasa kuat.

Seolah sudah biasa menghadapi sifat buruk Sasuke yang satu itu, Pein menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke singkat namun padat. "Kau tidak mau kalau _si mata satu_ itu menemukan keberadaan kita _lagi_ 'kan?"

Sasuke diam. Kini giliran Neji yang berbicara. "Kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji ke Hinata.

Dua bola mata Hinata yang terbuka lebar merekam ekspresi kakaknya saat ini. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Neji. Rambutnya lebih panjang dan ada kerutan tipis di dahinya. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Tapi keseluruhan, Neji kelihatan sehat-sehat saja.

"U-uhm. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata, tersenyum lembut.

Neji mengangguk, kemudian kembali berbicara serius dengan Pein dan Sasuke. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan saat ini?"

"Mengecohkan konsentrasi mereka. Permasalahannya adalah hampir semua tempat yang pernah kita singgahi sudah mereka lacak. Bukan hanya Fugaku atau Itachi yang terancam, tapi juga Sasuke dan Hinata."

Hinata tersentak kaget. "A-apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati karena ada kemungkinan _mereka _akan menggunakan mu sebagai umpan agar menarik Sasuke keluar." Ucap Pein. Awalnya Neji tidak suka pria bertindik itu bicara seperti ini kepada adiknya. Namun yang dikatakan Pein benar, Hinata harus berhati-hati.

"Ta-tapi kenapa aku?"

Kakak mendengus panjang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan dari sang adik. "Karena kau adalah tunangan Sasuke."

Sudah tidak dapat dihitung berapa kali Hinata dikagetkan dengan hal-hal yang tidak terduka hari ini. Dia semakin pusing dan stress menerima kenyataan aneh hari ini. Hari-hari Hinata sebagai gadis SMA biasa akan berubah setelah mengetahui kenyataan tidak masuk akal ini.

Hinata memberikan pandangan menutut penjelasan kepada Sasuke. Namun sayang, orang yang dikatakan Neji sebagai tunangannya menunduk, sebagian wajahnya tertutupi poni rambut sehingga Hinata tidak dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Itachi meminta kalian berdua bertingkah seolah-olah tidak tahu mengenai masalah ini sehingga tidak menarik perhatian Sakura ataupun yang lain." Hinata menunduk mendengarkan perkataan Pein barusan.

"Cih!" Pein, Neji dan Hinata menengok ke arah Sasuke. "Jangan bicara omong kosong. Kau menyuruhku duduk tenang seperti bayi?" Sasuke melirik tajam, membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"Jangan gila!"

"Sasuke! Ini demi kebaikkan mu juga." Ucap Neji lantang.

"Lalu aku harus menunggu hingga salah satu dari suruhan _orang itu _membunuhku, itu maksudmu?" bentak Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah muak dengan semua hal ini. Rasanya dia ingin meninju seseorang agar perasaannya lebih membaik. Urat-urat di tangannya berdenyut, seirama dengan kemarahan yang ada di hatinya.

Setelah keheningan mengisi ruang diantara keempat orang itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya pengat oleh pembicaraan gila dan tidak masuk akal.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" bahkan teriakkan Nejipun tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tinggal Pein dan Hinata yang berdiri dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

.

.

.

Di luar ada Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mendengarkan pembicaraan di dalam sana sembari berdiri bersandar pada dinding gudang. Pandangan Naruto menerawang jauh ke langit malam hari itu.

Puntung rokok semakin memendek di antara mulut Shikamaru.

"Ini kenyataannya Naruto. Sakura bukan lagi teman kecil mu yang dulu." Pemuda Nara itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Orang bisa berubah seiring waktu."

.

.

.

_Rrrttt... Rrrrtttt... Rrrrttt..._

_Klik. _

"Halo?"

"_Sudah lihat e-mail dariku?"_

"Sudah. Kapan bisa aku lakukan?"

"_Besok. Aku tunggu kau di tempat yang sudah aku beritahu."_

"Baik."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah. Hinata berangkat ke sekolah jam setengah tujuh pagi, naik MRT dan dilanjutkan berjalan kaki hingga Horikoshi.

Dia juga sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Ms. Kurenai. Tidak ada yang terlupa. Awal pagi seperti biasanya. Hinata berusaha memasang ekspresi sewajar mungkin. Berusaha menyingkirkan jauh-jauh ketegangan dari wajahnya.

Hinata tersenyum, meski dia yakin kalau senyumannya aneh, ketika Karin menyapanya di _zebra cross_ persimpangan Horikoshi. Dia berjalan di barisan terakhir. Membiarkan puluhan murid lain menyebrang terlebih dulu.

Membayangkan _summer tour_ yang tinggal menghitung hari lagi, dipilih Hinata agar mengubah suasana tegang yang belum hilang dari semalam.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata tidak bisa langsung tidur. Samar-samar, dia masih mendengar suara Neji yang sedang menelepon seseorang di beranda lantai dua. Dari nama yang dia sebut, Hinata tahu kalau orang itu adalah Itachi.

Obrolan Neji dengan Itachi menjadi lagu pengantar tidur Hinata pada pukul tiga pagi.

Dia hanya tidur kurang dari dua jam. Hinata ragu bedak tabur yang digunakan untuk melapisi wajahnya bisa menutupi kantong mata yang menggantung di bawah matanya itu.

Hinata menguap sebelum menyebrang setelah sadar kalau lampu sudah berubah jadi merah. Dia berlari agar cepat menyebrangi jalanan dua arah itu. Sesampainya di seberang sana, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Hinata.

"_Hinata-chan..."_

.

.

.

Sasuke menerima pesan dari Pein kalau dia sudah menemukan tempat singgah baru yang belum diketahui dari _si mata satu_ itu. Itachi juga menyuruh Sasuke datang bersama Hinata. Jadi saat istirahat jam kedua ini, Sasuke berniat bolos bersama Hinata, dan pergi ke tempat yang diberitahukan Pein.

Sapaan siswi kelas dua membuat telinga Sasuke berdengung dibuatnya. Dia paling malas kalau sudah berurusan dengan makhluk merepotkan seperti mereka-mereka ini. Sebuah papan persegi yang menggantung di atas pintu kelas memberitahukan kalau Sasuke sudah sampai ditujuannya.

Sasuke menggeser pintu kelas dengan kasar. Mengakibatkan suara berdebam cukup keras sehingga menarik perhatian murid-murid yang ada di sana. Mata Sasuke memeriksa gadis berponi yang dia cari. Tapi... Sasuke tidak menemukan Hinata di sana. Apa mungkin sedang keluar?

"Hey! Gendut!" Panggil Sasuke asal ke murid laki-laki berbadan tambum yang sedang menghapus papan tulis.

"Y-ya, _senpai_?"

"Mana Hinata?"

Murid berbadan tambun itu menelan air liurnya karena panik menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Hyuuga-san tidak masuk."

"Hah?"

"Iya. Dari jam pelajaran pertama, dia tidak masuk. Kami tidak tahu Hyuuga-san tidak masuk karena apa."

Persis setelah murid tambun itu menyelesaikan jawabannya, ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Dia merogoh kantung celananya, mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat nomor si pemanggil terlebih dahulu.

_"Cari Hinata Hyuuga? Dia ada bersama 'ku. Kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya datang ke tempat yang aku beritahu... Ingat! Sendirian. Kalau kau curang, kau sendiri yang tahu resikonya seperti apa."_

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

**The Precious of You.**

Chapter 4, **Why Should Me?**

.**note:** Haya... haya... bersambung lagi~

yang nunggu kapan BDB diapdet, tunggu tanggal 15 Mei, yah. Ada kejutan yang menanti kalian... HWOAHAHAHAHAHA *BUFFTT*

Ada yang tanya Mikan suka Hey! Say Jump? Iya XD Mikan Suka mereka, apa lagi Yuri Chinen XD


	5. Wait For Me

**The Precious of You.**

—Wait For Me—

**Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Applied.

.

.

.

Pening dan mual masih samar di rasakan Hinata, setelah siuman dari pingsan selama entah berapa lama. Efek dari obat bius yang membuatnya hilang kesadaran masih tertinggal, meski samar tapi dia tetap bisa mencium bau menyengat obat bius yang menempel lekat pada indra penciumannya.

Dia menkerjap, sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa Hinata tidak sendirian di ruangan besar itu.

Yang Hinata tahu adalah dia berada di sebuah bangunan setengah jadi yang berdebu di pinggiran kota. Untuk tepatnya, dia tidak yakin. Tiga atau empat orang yang ada di sana berbicara tampak serius. Seperti menyiapkan sebuah strategi untuk menyerang seseorang.

"Ugh." Sekelibat ada rasa sakit bukan main menyerang kepalanya ketika Hinata berusaha bangkit. Dia merubah posisi menjadi duduk menyandar pada tembok yang catnya mulai mengkelupas.

Meski agak limbung ke samping, posisi duduk menyandar seperti ini dirasa Hinata jauh lebih nyaman dibanding terbaring di atas lantai dingin tanpa alas. Dan lagi sepertinnya masih siang karena ada cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari ventilasi udara, walaupun berukuran kecil.

Ah, dia baru ingat. Seharusnya Hinata sudah berada di sekolah dari empat atau lima puluh menit yang lalu. Seseorang, dia yakin laki-laki, yang menepuk pundaknya di penyebrangan jalanlah tersangka utama kenapa Hinata bolos hari ini. Dia lupa satuhal, kalau saat ini sebenarnya kata bolos kurang pas untuk keadaan yang Hinata alami.

Dia diculik. Oleh laki-laki misterius, dan sekarang Hinata tidak yakin ada di mana.

Satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan tempat Hinata disekap, dibuka dari luar. Hinata menyipit karena sedikit terkejut dengan datangnya cahaya dari pintu yang dibuka itu.

"Sudah sadar rupanya..." Suara itu. Dia yakin kalau pemilik suara inilah yang akan bertanggung jawab karena telah menculik Hinata, "... Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

Karena mengetahui bahwa Sakura ternyata mata-mata yang ditugaskan Danzo untuk memantau pergerakan Akatsuki, gelagat Naruto berubah aneh.

Dia jadi lebih banyak diam dan menghindar ketika ada orang yang membicarakan Sakura, bahkan agak membatasi diri ketika berpapasan dengan gadis berambut merah jambu. Orang pertama yang menyadari perubahan itu adalah Kiba, teman seklub Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke, itupun diberitahu Kiba. Dia memang tidak terlalu peka terhadap apa-apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kau enggak apa-apa?" Kiba mulai khawatir. "Kamu aneh."

Naruto diam. Kemudian menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan dari temannya itu. "Enggak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Yakin?"

Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Naruto hanya melirik sahabatnya itu melalui ekor mata. Sebenarnya dia sudah sadar dengan keanehan Naruto semenjak pagi tadi, ketika Naruto menyapanya di baris loker sepatu. Naruto sedang terpukul.

_Well_—siapa yang tidak terpukul ketika mendapati kalau cinta pertamamu yang sempat menghilang beberapa tahun itu kembali dengan perkerjaan beresiko yang sedang dia jalani. Mata-mata. Dan yang lebih berbahaya adalah Sakura berkerja kepada Danzo untuk memata-matai kelompok Akatsuki.

Bagai pisau bermata dua.

Baik berkerja pada Danzo atau memata-matai Akatsuki sama-sama memiliki resiko yang berbahaya bagi keselamatan Sakura. Siapa yang akan menjamin ketika Sakura tertangkap oleh kelompok Akatsuki, nyawanya akan selamat. Sama halnya denga Danzo, dia tidak menjamin ketika tugas Sakura telah selesai, Danzo akan membiarkan Sakura bebas begitu saja.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di gudang lama yang tidak pakai lagi. Lokasinya berada beberapa meter di belakang gedung utama sekolah. Jadi apapun yang mereka lakukan di sana tidak akan diketahui oleh orang-orang yang berada di gedung utama, lagipula jaraknyapun cukup jauh.

Ada Shikamaru, beberapa murid kelas dua dan murid perempuan yang berdiri terkepung oleh anak buah si kepala nanas itu.

Awalnya Naruto tidak sadar kalau saja Sasuke tidak menyebut nama murid perempuan itu.

"Haruno."

Naruto terkejut sedangkan Sakura gemetar ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut ketika dipanggil oleh Sasuke dengan nada bicara datar namun pandangannya tertuju tajam ke arahmu, langsung ke kedua bola matamu.

"Aku beri kau dua pilihan. Bicara jujur, kau akan kami bebaskan. Atau berusaha berbohong, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Keduanya bukan pilihan yang bagus. Sama-sama merugikan Sakura. Pilihan pertama memang terdengar akan menguntungkan dia. Tapi bebas yang diucapkan Sasuke tidaklah berarti harfiah seperti mana mestinya.

"Beritahu dimana Hinata, dan kau akan kubebaskan." Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang di tahan oleh Shikamaru. Dia meringis tertahan akibat cengkraman tangan besar Shikamaru terlalu kencang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia meringis tertahan akibat cengkraman tangan besar Shikamaru terlalu kencang.

Sekali lagi Sasuke melangkah, semakin menipiskan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Sorot tajam mata itu mengintimidasi Sakura agar menjawab jujur secepat mungkin. Dia tidak suka buang-buang waktu sia-sia untuk perempuan seperti Sakura.

"Kau tahu aku tidak sukua mengulang perkataan dua kali."

Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menghindar dari pandangan tajam Sasuke, karena jemari panjang itu menarik dagu Sakura, memaksanya agar menghadap hanya ke wajah Sasuke. Cara ini memang selalu berhasil Sasuke gunakan untuk mengorek informasi dari lawan bicara ketika dia tidak mau memberitahukan.

Tidak akan ada yang bertahan lama dipandang seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Begitu juga Sakura.

"Baik akan aku beritahu. Tapi lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku," Tangan kiri Sakura yang bebas menepis tangan Sasuke. "Dan kau juga." Shikamaru melirik Sasuke, setelah menerima anggukan darinya diapun melepas cengkraman tangan dari Sakura.

"Aku hanya ditugaskan Danzo untuk memata-matai kau dan kelompok Akatsuki." Sakura meraba bekas cengkraman tangan Shikamaru. Ada jejak kemerahan di sana akibat kencangnya tangan besar itu mencengkram Sakura. Seperti elang yang _menjaga_ mangsanya.

"Tugasku cuma informan. Dan aku tegaskan bukan aku yang menculik perempuan itu." Telinga Sasuke menangkap ada penekanan pada kata perempuan itu. Yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Hinata.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Kiba, mulai tidak sabaran.

"Kenapa tidak caritahu sendiri." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Aw!" Karena ucapannyalah, Sakura berhasil dihadiahi kembali cengkraman kencang dari Shikamaru.

"Siapa?" desak si Nara.

Sakura menggeliat. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Shikamaru, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Haruno." Mendengar suara datar Sasuke, Sakura bergidik takut meski beberapa detik.

"Oke. Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, rusa."

Shikamaru berdecih, kemudian melepaskan tangannya. "Kalau begitu cepat jawab, merah jambu."

"Aku ada di sini tidak untuk mendengar perdebadan kalian berdua." Tegur Sasuke ketus. Shikamaru dan Sakura berhasil dihadiahi pelototan dari Sasuke. "Siapa orang itu, Haruno?"

Sakura mengerang tertahan, "Sai. Danzo menyuruh Sai untuk menculik Hinata. Sisanya aku tidak tahu."

Setelah mendapati apa yang dia cari, Sasuke dan lainnya bergegas menuju parkiran sekolah dimana mobil mereka terpakir. Tidak membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Hinata adalah target berikutnya yang Sasuke cari. Diselematkan lebih tepatnya.

Kiba baru saja jalan ketika sadar ada satu temannya yang kurang.

Naruto, dia berdiri diam memandang Sakura yang jatuh merosos hingga terduduk di tanah berumput depan gudang tua itu. Pandangannya sendu dan Kiba lihat ada kilat kekecewaan di antaranya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berperang di dalam hatinya. Batinnya berkata agar Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri, sedangkan akalnya berkata lain. Ada sahabat yang tidak mungkin dia khianati.

"Naruto," Sakura memanggil Naruto yang berbalik meninggalkan dia sendirian di sana.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku—" Naruto masih sempat menoleh, meski hanya beberapa inchi saja. "—Tidak bisa."

.

.

.

Koridor lantai dasar yang tenang pada jam pelajaran siang hari itu mendadak menjadi ramai oleh derap langkah kaki empat murid laki-laki yang berlari menuju parkiran sekolah. Guru piket yang hari itu berjagapun berusaha untuk menghentikan mereka berempat.

Lagi-lagi ulah Sasuke Cs.

"Kalian! Berhenti berlari di koridor!" Membawa penggarisan kayu panjang bukan senjata sebanding untuk menghentikan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Maaf, Gai -_sensei_. Tapi kami sedang buru-buru." Teriakan Kiba menggema di koridor lantai dasar sebelum mereka menghilang di pintu utama gedung sekolah.

Suara alarm kunci mobil berbunyi dua kali, Sasuke membuka pintu kemudi _Range Rover _putihnya yang disusul Shikamaru dengan sedan hitamnya. Dua mobil itu melaju kencang meninggalkan parkiran sekolah, tidak peduli dengan teguran dari guru atau skorsing akibat bolos sekolah terang-terangan.

Bahkan usaha Gai-_sensei_ yang berlari (berusaha) mengejar empat murid badung sambil membawa penggaris kayu panjangpun sia-sia. Secepat apapun lari guru olah raga itu tidak akan sebanding dengan kecepatan laju mobil berbanrol puluhan ribu dollar itu.

"HEY!"

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu menarik celana jeans abu-abunya sebelum berjongkok di depan Hinata. Dia tersenyum, memang, tapi Hinata merasa kalau sebenarnya dia bukan tersenyum melainkan meledek keadaan Hinata saat ini.

Kasihan, mengenaskan, atau bahkan terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing yang terpisah dari induknya atau bahkan. Entah pilihan mana yang dipikirkan orang itu tentang keadaan Hinata saat ini.

Dia memang terlihat seperti bocah hilang yang terpisah dengan ibunya. Blazer sekolah Hinata kotor akibat tanah dan debu. Rambut yang tadinya diikat rapih, kini acak-acakan. Wajahnyapun kelihatan lelah. Intinya Hinata saat ini jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan bocah kecil yang terpisah dari ibunya.

"Nee, Hinata-chan." Cowok berhoodie hitam itu meletakkan botol mineral yang dia bawa di depan kakinya. "Kau pernah dengar kisah pangeran yang menyalamatkan putri dari naga?"

Hinata memandang cowok yang matanya melengkuk akibat senyumannya yang semakin mengembang. Diam, tidak ada jawaban menanggapi pertanyaan cowok misterius itu.

"Ada banyak versi tentang akhir dari cerita membosankan itu. Happy ending atau sad ending." Embun turun membentuk jejak lurus dari permukaan botol mineral itu. Ah, Hinata butuh minum. "Happy ending ketika pangeran berhasil menyelamatkan putri. Sedangkan sad ending ketika salah satu di antara mereka tidak ada yang selamat karena diserang naga."

Bulir keringat membasahi wajah putih Hinata. Orang itu masih saja bercerita monolog sebuah dongeng kuno yang telah diceritakan ribuan bahkan jutaan kali oleh orang-orang yang ada dipenjuru dunia. Cerita itupun pernah didengar Hinata ketika dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

"Kira-kira kau akan memilih yang mana?"

Memilih? Memilih apa?

Pertanyaan orang itu terdengar ambigu. Memilih akhir dongeng penyelamatan sang putri atau... Bahkan Hinata belum memikirkan pilihan keduanya. Tapi kalau dibolehkan memilih pilihannya, Hinata akan dengan senang hati memilih dirinya tidak pernah bersekolah di Horikoshi. Sehingga dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke dan peristiwa yang menimpanya dari beberapa hari yang lalu itu tidak akan perna terjadi.

Namun ini adalah rahasia Tuhan. Hinata tidak pernah tahu hal-hal apa yang diselipkan Tuhan ke dalam kehidupannya ini. Hidup selalu penuh kejutan, apalagi setelah mengenal orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gimana?" Sedetik, Hinata mencium aroma manis yang menyeruak dari tubuh cowok pucat yang berjongkok di hadapannya itu. Bukan manis dari parfum beraroma vanilla atau coklat, tapi lebih mirip dengan manis yang dihasilkan oleh makanan seperti cake atau kembang gula. Hinata tidak yakin yang mana tepatnya.

"I-itu—"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan cowok itu, seseorang yang lain membuka pintu ruangan setengah jadi tempat dia di sekap. Si misterius yang lain itu berpostur badan tinggi tegap dengan rambut yang disisir rapih ke belakang.

"Sai. Boss memanggilmu."

Oh. Setidaknya Hinata tahu kalau cowok yang daritadi mau berbaik hati mengajak dia berbincang adalah Sai. Dia berdiri, mengkebas bagian belakang celananya lalu mengambil botol mineral yang tadi di taruhnya di lantai.

"Kalau kau haus," Sai kembali meletakkan botol mineral itu di lanti. Tapi kali ini lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Dia mengejek, umpat Hinata dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Hinata meminum air mineral itu kalau kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang sepert ini.

Sendirian lagi. Ditinggal sendirian di ruangan pengap ini dengan kedua tangan terikat. Entah harus bersabar berapa lama lagi hingga ada orang yang datang menyelamatkan Hinata.

Itu, atau tidak akan ada pangeran berkuda putih dengan pedang yang tersemat di pinggang yang datang untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Memikirkan pikiran terburuk itu, Hinata berdoa di dalam hati agar hal terakhir yang dia pikirkan tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

Dalang dari penculikan Hinata duduk di dalam sedan mitam dengan pengawalan ketat. Dia terlihat tidak bersalah sama sekali walau telah menculik putri dari seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian terpenting hidupnya.

Ajudan yang berdiri di depan pintu belakang mengketuk kaca mobil ketika Sai tiba bersama Suigetsu.

"Bagaimana?" Orang itu, Danzo meminta penjelasan mengenai perkembangan tugas yang diberikannya.

Sai tidak perlu repot mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku hoodie saat berbicara dengan orang yang telah membayar jasanya. "Tikus sudah terperangkap jebakan. Tinggal menunggu kapan mengeksekusinya saja."

Danzo mengangguk sekali.

"Tapi," Senyuman Sai berkurang saat ingin menambahi penjelasannya, "Ternyata tikus itu membawa teman-temannya."

"Berapa banyak?"

"Dua, atau tiga. Aku tidak yakin. Sepertinya teman-temannya tidak akan mengganggu rencana awal kita."

Sebelah mata Danzo yang tidak tertutup perban melirik sinis Sai. Agak kecewa karena tidak berhasil membuat _tikus_ yang dimaskudnya datang sendirian. Paling tidak Sai sudah berhasil menarik _tikus_ ke dalam perangkap. Perkara teman-temannya belakangan.

"Yang penting adalah anak itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan temannya."

Sai mengangguk mengerti. Tangan keriput menyelinap dari balik celah jendela mobil yang terbuka. Bungkusan kain hitam diberikan Danzo kepada _anak buah_ yang sudah bersamanya hampir tiga tahun itu.

Dia penasaran dengan isi buntalan hitam yang diberikan oleh bossnya itu. Keras, benda itu keras ketika Sai menggenggamnya.

"Kau akan membutuhkan itu nanti."

Perkataan Danzo barusan menuntun Sai untuk membuka buntalan hitam di tangannya. Sedetik ekspresi Sai terkejut, berubah datar, berpikir kemudian tersenyum—atau menyeringai saat mengetahui isi di dalamnya.

Sai tidak memperdulikan kain hitam yang dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja. Dia membolak-balik benda yang digulung oleh kain hitam sebelumnya itu, puas, lalu menyimpannya di balik hoodienya.

Tentu saja ini akan berguna untuk dia nanti. Ah. Mungkin Sai bisa menggunakan satu atau dua kalin.

Danzo membiarkan Sai yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia memerintahkan supir pribadinya untuk pergi meninggalkan komplek bangunan setengah jadi itu. Ada keperluan lain yang harus dia hadiri. Sebuah kamuflase untuk _mencuci tangannya _dari cipratan kejahatan yang telah diperbuatnya.

.

.

.

Hinata panik, dan semakin khawatir. Setelah lebih dari tiga jam dia disekap belum juga ada tanda-tanda penyelamatan dirinya. Ataukah tidak ada yang sadar kalau dia telah diculik. Kakak, misalnya.

Dia duduk melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas lutut ketika memutar otak, mencari cara menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri bila kemungkinan terburuk bahwa tidak ada yang menyelamatkan dia terjadi.

Mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari jalan keluar yang bisa dia gunakan. Tapi, hanya ada satu pintu, itu adalah pintu yang digunakan orang bernama Sai masuk dan keluar. Ah. Ada jendela yang kacanya pecah meninggalkan bagian tajam tetap di bingkainya.

Hinata berdiri, meski walaupun kesulitan, berjalan mendekati jendela tanpa kaca itu. Paling tidak dia sudah mau coba mencaritahu. Benar dugaan buruk yang sempat muncul dibenak Hinata. Jarak itu terlalu jauh. Dia berada di lantai dua, dan jarak pertiap lantainya lumayan tinggi.

Dia tidak mungkin selamat kalau nekat lompat dari situ.

Saat hampir putus asa tidak menemukan jalan keluar satu titik terang mendekatinya. Tas Hinata teronggok begitu saja tidak jauh darinya. Tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi, pelan-pelan dia berusaha mendekati tasnya itu.

Dia mendapati resleting tasnya terbuka, cepat-cepat Hinata membalikkan tas itu agar isinya keluar.

Titik terang itu menjauh.

Ponselnya tidak ada. Bodoh. Pasti Sai sudah mengambil ponselnya. Tidak mungkin orang seperti dia mau membiarkan benda beresiko milik Hinata itu masih dibiarkan berada di dalam tasnya.

Air mata akan menetes dari ujung matanya. Dia ingin menangis, meraung, berteriak atau apapun agar bisa mengurangi ketakutan yang semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya.

"Silahkan kalau mau melompat."

Hinata terkejut mendengar Sai masuk bersama dua temannya. Satu yang tadi memanggil Sai, satunya lagi belum pernah dia lihat. Siapapun mereka, pasti bukan orang ramah pecinta kedamaian, Hinata yakin itu.

Sai menghampiri Hinata yang mundur menempelkan dirinya pada tembok di samping jendela itu. Berusaha menjauh dari si laki-laki bersenyum aneh itu, meski usahanya sia-sia.

"Tentu rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan kalau loncat dari sini." Sai pura-pura bergidik ngeri ketika melongok keluar jendela. "Kalau aku sih enggak mau loncat dari sini. Tapi kalau Hinata-chan mau, silahkan."

Dengan pandangan mata hitam itu saja, Hinata sudah merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belekang dan merasakan linu di bagian punggung hingga belakang kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat ada gambaran berbeda yang terpampang di wajah pucatnya.

Kadang seolah ramah, kemudian berubah jadi licik dan keji seperti saat ini.

Ketegangan saat itu berubah oleh deru mobil yang melengking. Disusul suara decitan akibat ban mobil berputar cepat kemudian dihentikan secara paksa oleh alat bernama rem. Sai penasaran siapa pengemudi yang mengendarai mobil seburuk itu.

"_Well—_Nampaknya pangeran sudah datang."

Sebelah alis Sai terangkat, bibirnya menyeringai dan sepasang matanya kembali tertuju ke Hinata. Tatapan itu menyuruh Hinata untuk melihat siapa pangeran yang dimaksud Sai barusan.

"Ni-Nii-san?"

Tuhan. Kakaknya benar-benar datang menyelamatkan dia.

Hinata senang, lega. Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa ada perasaan kecewa ketika mengetahui bukan orang itu yang menyelamatkan Hinata. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke menginjak pedal gasnya, bahkan garis merah itu hampir menyentuh tanda batas aman yang tertera pada speedometer. Sepasang mata hitam itu menyipit ketika Sasuke memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada jalanan Highway menuju Ikebukuro.

Dia melaju seolah hanya ada mobilnya dan sedan milik Shikamaru di jalan bebas hambatan itu. Bahkan menghiraukan suara klakson nyaring atau umpatan Naruto yang duduk menempel pintu mobil sambil berpegangan pada _seatbelt_, seperti meminta pertolongan pada sabuk pengaman itu.

Di belakang mobil yang dia bawa, Shikamaru mengendarai sedan mewah itu tidak lebih baik dibanding Sasuke.

Shikamarupun tidak peduli dengan ketidaknyamanan pengemudi lain yang ada di jalanan itu. Yang terpenting dia harus bisa menang melawan gerak jarum jam yang berputar semakin cepat, sama dengan guliran empat ban mobil mereka.

.

.

.

**The Precious of You.**

Chapter 5, **Wait For Me.**

**.note: **That's it, and countinued again.

Mengecewakan? Kurang gereget? Romance-nya enggak kerasa? Dan hal-hal yang tidak sesuai perkiraan kalian? Hahaha, sama. Mikan pikir juga begitu. Ngetik 2000 kata lebih itu enggak mudah lho. Rasanya udah meres otak sampe kering tapi ide yang dikeluarin mentok sampai segitu aja.

Jangan terlalu kecewa, ya. Please.


	6. The Paint I Can't Escape

**The Precious of You.**

— The Paint I Can't Escape It —

**Copyrigt © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Applied.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[Play: One Ok Rock – The Beginning]<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Lucu. Hinata sempat merasa kecewa ketika dia tahu yang datang menyelamatkan dirinya adalah Neji, sang kakak. Bukan laki-laki yang sedetik sebelumnya sempat hadir dipikiran dia. Bakan Hinata sendiri saja kurang yakin, benar-benar tidak yakin, apakah laki-laki itu khawatir tentang keselamatan dirinya saat ini. Atau lebih buruk lagi kalau ternyata laki-laki itu tidak sadar Hinata sudah menghilang semenjak tiga jam, atau lebih.

Seharusnya Hinata senang saat Neji tiba dengan raut wajah penuh amarah seperti itu. Setidaknya ada yang akan menjemputnya pulang, dibanding harus bertahan di gedung belum rampung yang berdebu ini.

Hell—Hinata stress, tertekan dan butuh istirahat. Dari kemarin malam dia kurang tidur. Tiga jam dirasa kurang cukup untuk tidur malam, dan lagi nasib sial semakin menambah buruk semuanya.

Dia gadis tujuh belas tahun yang jomblo. Bohong kalau Hinata tidak pernah berpikir akan punya kekasih, tapi—_damn—_siapa yang tahu kalau dekat dengan Sasuke bisa berimbas seperti ini terhadap dirinya.

Enta kesalahan apa yang pernah Hinata perbuat.

.

_[Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating]_

.

Sai menyeringai. Wajahnya makin terlihat menjengkelkan saat matanya menyipit dan bibirnya melengkung tertahan. Ugh—rasanya Hinata ingin sekali memberikan wajah putih pucat itu satu tinjuan keras. Apa daya dia bukan wanita dengan kekuatan king kong seperti itu.

Dibesarkan dengan adat istiadat serta sopan santun yang tinggi membuat Hinata tumbuh menjadi perempuan berhati lembut.

"Ups." Sair menutupi bibirnya dengan sepuluh ujung jari tangannya, berlaga lugu dan sok imut. Pikir Hinata. Dia memang ahli menaik turunkan _mood_ orang lain. "Ternyata bukan _pangeran_ itu, ya." Dan penekanan sok kecewa pada kata _pangeran _yang dibuat Sai membuat Hinata bergidik mual.

Cewek bermata ungu itu mendelik, berusaha terlihat sejutek mungkin dimata laki-laki oriental itu. Namun, Sai malah seperti menahan tawa karena ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Hinata.

"Mau kemana?" Sai bertanya kepada temannya yang bertubu tinggi tegap dengan wajah sangar.

"Mengurus _flea_ itu."

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah menyuruh Jugo menanganinya. Ada tamu istimewa yang harus kita sambut nanti."

Gerakan tangan Sai yang dikibaskan ke arah jalan masuk satu-satunya membuat salah satu orang yang sejak tadi berbicara dengannya keluar. Tinggallah Hinata, Sai serta satu orang bertampang gahar di ruangan lembab itu.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[Take my hand and bring me back]<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jam dua belas lewat empat pulu dua menit.

Tepat ketika Neji keluar dari mobilnya, dia mendengar decit ban yang direm secara mendadak menyusul di belakangnya. Itu pasti Sasuke dan komplotannya.

Ketahuan dari cara membawa mobil yang ugal-ugalan akibat didesak oleh waktu yang bergulir tidak terkendalikan.

Neji seperti mengambil sesuatu dari bangku penumpang mobilnya sebelum menutup pintu, bersamaan dengan dua mobil terpakir beberapa meter di sebelah kendaraannya.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Membawa pasir dan hawa panas dari terik matahari tengah hari itu. Cowok gondrong itu sempat menguncir rambutnya. Sebuah tas panjang berwarna hitam bertengger indah pada punggung berbalut kemeja hitam Neji.

Tidak lama, pengendara dua mobil itu keluar.

"Terlambat dua menit." Tegur Neji. Meski ramah dan bersahaja, Neji bukanlah orang yang bisa dibuat menunggu selama itu—karena menurut dia dua menit itu sudah termasuk lama.

"Lebih baik daripada tidak datang sama sekali." Sasuke membalas tidak kalah ketus, "Dimana?"

Sasuke melepas blazer sekolahnya yang semenjak tadi masih dia kenakan. Tidak memperdulikan akan lecak, dia menggulung asal seragam sekolahnya itu dan melempar kasar ke atas kursi penumpang. Pandangannya menajam. Ada gelap yang terlihat makin gelap di dua pupil hitamnya itu.

"Belum tahu. Tapi yang jelas ada di salah satu ruangan di dalam gedung ini." Neji menggedik ke bangunan berlantai empat di hadapan mereka semua.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ketebak kalau saat ini keadaan hatinya sedang tidak cocok untuk diajak bercanda.

Mereka: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto dan Kiba, bergegas masuk melalui pintu belakang. Setelah sebelumnya mengatur siasat. Ini bukan kasus penculikan biasa. Hinata dijadikan umpan untuk menarik Sasuke keluar.

Salah mengambil langkah, bukan hanya gagal membawa Hinata kembali, tapi nyawa mereka semua akan terancam. Makanya Shikamaru bertahan di dalam mobil sedannya dengan _tablet _yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya, memutar otak untuk mencari rencana agar misi penyelamatan ini tidak merugikan kedua belah pihak. Sasuke dan Hinata.

Baik Sasuke, Shikamaru maupun Neji belum tahu apa yang akan menyambut kedatangan mereka kali ini.

.

.

_[I whisper into the night, telling me it's not my time and don't give up]_

.

.

_Di lain tempat diwaktu yang sama,_

Iring-iringan sedan hitam berhenti di loby sebuah bangunan tinggi nan megah di tengah kota _Ikebukuro_. Mobil hitam yang berada di tengah-tengah iring-iringan itu berhenti, si penumpangnya tidak perlu repot membuka pintu karena ada seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap berpakaian serba hitam yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Orang yang terlihat sebagai pengawal itu membungkuk hormat saat sebuah kaki beralaskan sepatu _pantovel _hitam mengkilap, melangkah keluar. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang perempuan yang berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri mobil itu.

Napasnya belum berhenti tersengal, ketika dia menyampaikan kabar genting yang diterima beberapa menit yang lalu. "Anggota dewan sudah berkumpul di ruangan rapat. Dan, Danzo-san memaksa untuk bergabung."

Laki-laki berumur keluar dari dalam mobil sedan hitam. Stelan yang dikenakannya terlihat begitu berkelas. Pembawaan diri mulai dari atas kepala hingga kaki terlihat angkuh, arogan dan tidak terbantahkan. Seolah dengan pandangannya saja, siapapun dan apapun itu tidak akan berkutik di lututnya.

Dia menerima sebuah map merah marun yang diberikan sekertaris pribadinya, sembari mendengarkan penuturan perempuan tersebut.

"Ah. Saya baru saja menerima telepon dari sekolahan Tuan Muda, _sensei_nya bilang kalau Tuan Muda baru saja kabur dari sekolahan." Jakun perempuan itu bergerak naik dan turun ketika menerima sebuah lirikan tajam dari mata atasannya itu.

Bulir-bulir keringat keluar dari wajah putihnya. Hanya empat detik, ya, hanya secepat itu dia menerima pandangan dari _Leader_ Akatsuki dan rasanya jantungnya berhenti selama empat detik itu juga.

"Bocah itu lagi." Suaranya berat. Tapi, tidak terdengar kecewa maupun marah mendengar ulah _anak sulung_nya itu. Datar tanpa reaksi.

Sekertarisnya menoleh ke arah pengawal pribadi sang _Leader_ sebelum melanjutkan hal yang ingin disampaikan kepada laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Menerima anggukan dari pengawal tersebut, dia menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan sepenuh keberanian yang dipersiapkan dalamm waktu singkat.

"Dan... Ini soal Nona Hinata..."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[Just tell me why baby, they might call me crazy]<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Neji menabrakkan punggungnya pada tembok yang tidak dilapisi oleh cat. Dadanya mengembang lalu mengempis. Berusaha menghirup sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya, sambil mengintai pergerakan sekelompok orang yang masih terus menembakan senjata ke arah kedatangannya, dia mengisi ulang peluru senjatanya.

Tidak jauh dari lokasinya, keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto tidak lebih baik. Mereka berdua dipaksa berlindung di balik tembok oleh rentetan peluru yang ditembakan membabi buta ke arah mereka.

Neji melemparkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Seolah berbicara melalui pandangan itu, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti oleh apa yang dimaksud Neji. Dia membungkuk, meletakan tas panjang yang di bawanya tepat di samping kedua kaki , kemudian melempar di atas lantai revolver yang baru saja diisi ulang olehnya untuk diterima Sasuke.

Bermusikkan suara tembakan serta peluru yang bertemu dengan beton-beton bangunan, Neji membuka resleting tas hitamnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah senjata api laras panjang berkaliber 5,56 x 45 mm. Menarik napas panjang-panjang, Neji kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat satu-satunya pertahan terakhir yang dia punya.

Setelah ini, tinggal Sasukelah yang bisa dia andalkan.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dalam hitungan mundur, Sasuke dan Neji menunggu waktu yang tepat. Mencari celah yang bisa menjadi jalan masuk Sasuke dan Naruto menuju lantai dua.

Kaki kanan Neji menendang keluar tas yang membawa senjatanya barusan. Mengecohkan perhatian lawan. Seperti yang diperkirakan Neji, moncong senjata itu menuju ke arah tas hitam dia tendang, untuk kemudian memuntahkan timah panasnya ke sana.

Selama konsentrasi kelompok kawan tertuju pada tas hitamnya, Neji berbalik badan. Nekat mengambil resiko soal keselamatannya demi sang adik yang menunggu risau di salah satu tempat di dalam gedung ini. Jari telunjuk kanannya menekan pelatup, detik berikutnya sederet tembakan menjadi dominasi Neji.

Pandangannya yang jeli berhasil membidik lawan satu persatu, bagai menumbangkan pion catur dalam satu sentuhan.

Setelah mendapati jalan masuknya, tanpa menunggu aba-aba kedua dari Neji, Sasuke berlari menaiki anak tangga diikuti oleh Naruto yang melindungi sahabatnya itu dari serangan lawan.

Satu tembakan terakhir yang diberikan Neji berhasil tertanam di dada musuh. Dengan cepat dia kembali berlindung pada balik tembok. Pelurunya habis. Ini adalah _magazine_ terakhir yang dia punya. Sambil mengganti ulang _magazine_nya, Neji tetap bersiaga. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, apakah masih ada musuh yang tersisa di sana.

Berpikir kalau tadi adalah musuh terakhir yang dia tembak, Neji menghela napas lega. Tentunya masih tetap mencengkram erat laras panjang di pangkuannya. Hingga sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan di sana.

"Wah. Wah. Wah. Tidak aku sangka kalau kau sehebat itu."

Shit! Ternyata masih tertinggal satu hama yang harus di basmi oleh Neji.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[For saying I'd fight until there is no more...]<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sai tercengang. Delapan anak buah, tanpa si _komandan, _berhasil di habiskan begitu saja oleh laki-laki yang dia ketahui namanya adalah Neji. Tidak begitu lama. Hanya lima detik Sai memasang mimik wajah melongo, kemudian bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah seringai mengerikan.

Pancaran matanya berubah. Kali ini, seakan yang dilihat Hinata bukanlah Sai yang baru saja menaik-turunkan emosi gadis itu.

"Aku suka permainan ini." Seringaian semakin lebar. Sai melemparkan sebuah bungkusan berbalut kain lusuh yang disembunyikannya di balik jaket yang dia kenakan kearah temannya yang baru saja datang.

"Pasang itu. Aku ingin melihat sebuah kembang api yang indah."

Hinata bergidik. Kembang api?

Apakah itu sebuah...

...Peledak?

"Dan, kau Putri—" Hinata yang belum selesai terkejut, kini kembali semakin dikejutkan oleh tarikan kasar dari Sai. Cowok oriental itu memaksanya berdiri dengan cara menarik lengannya sekali hentakan. Hinata meringis, tangannya semakin sakit. "—Aku ingin melihat akhir dari cerita sesuai dengan keinginanku."

Tanpa mempedulikan rintihan sakit maupun teriakan dari Hinata, Sai menarik paksa gadis itu ikut dengannya.

"Kau jaga di sini—" Sai menjilat bibir bawahnya seiring dengan dua pupil hitamnya yang terlihat semakin menggelap "—Suigetsu."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[Look how far we made it]<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sebuah percabangan jalan.

_Damn! _Sasuke benci kalau sudah menemukan jalan yang seperti ini. Kanan atau kiri sama-sama tidak memberikan keuntungan bagi dirinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia mengambil jalan kanan, sedangkan Naruto yang kiri.

"Aku ke sini." Ucapnya sebelum berpisah dengan Naruto. "Hubungi Shikamaru kalau kau sudah menemukan Hinata."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berpisah di percabangan jalan itu.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[So where do I begin?]<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hey. _Blondie_."

Langkahnya berhenti, ketika sebuah suara mengejutkan Naruto. Dia berbalik. Menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut putih kebiruan berdiri menyandar pada pintu baja sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Pandangan itu, Naruto tidak pernah suka kalau ada orang yang memandang rendah dirinya, seperti pandangan itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Cowok itu berdecak, "Oh, _come on, blondie_. Aku sedang tidak ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Dia meludah, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Menghampiri Naruto yang berjaga-jaga pada tiap pergerakan laki-laki bergigi runcing di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita _bermain _ dengan tangan kosong?" tawarnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>[<em>So blinded, I can't see the end...]<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hanya ada satu ruangan di lantai tiga. Intuisinya mengatakan kalau dia harus membuka pintu baja yang catnya mulai mengelupas itu. Mengikuti instingnya, Sasuke menarik pintu di hadapannya. Cahaya matahari terang yang menyorot langsung kehadapannya menjadi hal pertama yang Sasuke temukan.

Matanya terpejam, dan tangannya terangkat untuk menghalangi matanya dari cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan itu.

"Selamat datang..." Kemudian sebuah suara menyambut kedatangannya. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, mendapati ada seorang laki-laki yang menggenggam erat lengan seorang gadis yang dia kenal. Ya, mereka adalah Sai dan Hinata.

Alisnya menekuk. Rahangnya semakin mengatup kuat bersamaan dengan amarahnya yang mulai meluap dari dalam hati menuju tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"Akhirnya pangeran datang menjemput sang putri." Sai melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Hinata. Dia mendorong jatuh Hinata beberapa meter ke samping. Hanya membuat Sasuke semakin menunjukan ekspresi tidak suka dan terganggu. Dan, tidak tahukah Sasuke kalau justru Sai semakin senang dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya itu.

"Tidak keberatan untuk bermain sebentarkan?" Sai melemparkan sebuah pedang yang tersimpan di balik sarung berwarna putih kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya. Pandangannya menajam dan ujung bibirnya tertarik, mengembangkan seringaian tak kalah menyeramkan dibanding dengan milik Sai. "_Why not?_"

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[As the world falls apart around us—]<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Genangan air yang berada tidak jauh dihadapan Neji menjadi cermin untuk mencari tahu siapakah orang tersisa yang ada di sana. Kepalanya mendongak, seorang laki-laki berambut oranye berjalan keluar dari balik tembok yang berada di atas tangga. Dengan enteng, dia menuruni tangga tanpa merasa takut sama sekali.

"Ayolah. Kau itu laki-laki, kan? Tidak usah bersembunyi."

Menanggapi perkataan orang tersebut, Neji keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kondisinya sudah acak-acakan, dengan beberapa goresan kecil di wajah putihnya. Rambutnya pun sudah tidak terikat rapih seperti sebelumnya. Dia berjalan sembari menenteng senjatanya dengan satu tangan.

Ada jarak di antara mereka berdua. Sekitar sepuluh meter, diisi oleh beberapa jasad yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Ternyata laki-laki itu sudah menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah Neji. Ke satu titik di kepalanya, dahi. Entah bagaimana, Neji tidak menunjukan rasa takut yang biasanya akan langsung dimunculkan oleh orang awam ketika bibir pistol ditodongkan kehadapan mereka. Dia masih berdiri tenang tanpa bergeming.

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan takut dengan gertakan seperti itu, kau salah." Ucap Neji, entengnya. Menjadi anggota Akatsuki membuat Neji terbiasa dengan ancaman seperti ini.

Cowok oranye itu terkekeh geli. "Bagaimana kalau aku serius?" Dan, dia menarik pelatuk pistol yang di arahkannya ke kepala Neji.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu."

Dia menggerakan pistolnya ke kiri, menyuruh Neji melemparkan senjata yang dibawanya ke tempat yang ditunjukan oleh cowok itu. Neji melemparkan senjatanya ke arah yang dimau oleh orang itu.

Belum ada satu detik senjata yang dilempar Neji itu menyentuh lantai, laki-laki itu menembak sekali ke arah selongsong senjata api Neji. Sekarang, pertahan yang diandalkan oleh Neji rusak, tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Dia hanya bisa melihat senjatanya teronggok begitu saja di lantai.

Akan tetapi, cowok berambut oranye itu tidak menyadari ada sebuah seringaian di wajah tampan Neji. Dia kalah cepat dengan Neji yang sudah mencabut sebuah pistol dari balik punggungnya.

Hanya sepersekian detik, laki-laki bernama Jugo itu ambruk setelah dua proyektil menembus tubuhnya. Neji masih saja memasang posisi siaga, bahkan saat dia yakin kalau lawan terakhirnya tidak bernapas lagi.

Dia mendekati tubuh Jugo. Hanya untuk diberikan perkataan tidak suka atas apa yang dilakukannya. "Satu untuk menganggap remehku. Dan yang terakhir sebagai bayaran karena sudah merusak _mainan kesayanganku_."

Neji berbalik, menjatuhkan _magazine_ pistolnya ke lantai. Dia mengambil kembali senjata kesayangannya, baru menelpon seseorang yang menunggu mereka di luar.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan yang satu itu.

"_Neji! Gawat! Aku menangkap ada sinyal bom dari dalam gedung itu_!"

"Apa?!"

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[—All we can do is hold on]<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto jatuh tersungkur sembari memegang perutnya. Darah keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Tinjuan yang diterimanya telak mengenai bagian hatinya. Rasa sakitnya bukan main. Dia sebagai pemegang sabuk hitam saja sampai tidak kuat.

Suigetsu tertawa melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Kenapa, _blondie?_ Segitu saja sudah K.O." dia bertolak pinggang.

Tidak terpancing begitu saja oleh perkataan Suigetsu, Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum meludahkan darah yang berkumpul di dalam mulutnya. Dia bangkit. Mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa. Dia harus berjuang dan bertahan. Tidak mungkin Naruto kalah begitu saja, sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke berjuang mati-matian.

"Akan kubuat kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri."

Naruto mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kali ini dia membiarkan Suigetsu menyerang. Sebuah tinjuan yang berarah ke dadanya berhasil ditangkis Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, dia memberikan pukulan keras di bagian rahang bawah Suigetsu, yang disusul tendangan lutut kaki kirinya yang mendarat di perut lawannya itu dengan berhasil.

Giliran Suigetsu yang jatuh tersungkur kali ini.

Menggeram tidak terima dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh Naruto, Suigetsu kembali menyerang Naruto. Baginya, menghadapi lawan seperti ini tidak lebih seperti latihan yang sering dilakukan oleh Naruto. Hanya mengandalkan emosi bukan pikiran.

Itulah kenapa Naruto selalu bisa membaca arah serangan Suigetsu dan berhasil menangkisnya. Celah terlihat, dan tinjuan keras diterima Suigetsu di ulu hatinya. Mendapati pertahanan lawannya menurun, Naruto membanting tubuh Suigetsu. Cukup keras untuk bisa mematahkan satu atau dua tulang rusuknya.

"Rasa sakit tidak sebanding dengan kekalahan yang diterima." Deru napasnya masih belum teratur. "Itulah yang membuat aku bertahan."

Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Naruto bergegas menuju tempat Sasuke berada. Setidaknya dia bisa membantu sahabatnya itu menghabisi lawan yang dihadapi Sasuke sendirian.

Berdua akan lebih baik

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[So stand up, just keep on running]<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suara besi yang saling beradu menggema di ruangan itu.

Hinata yang berdiri di sana hanya bisa memandang penuh ketegangan dan berdoa di dalam hati. Jika memang Tuhan memang sedang berbaik hati dengannya saat ini, tolong jangan membuat orang-orang yang berusaha menolongnya terluka. Termasuk Sasuke yang sedang bertarung dengan Sai di sana.

Dia takut, namun matanya tidak bisa tertutup. Ada perasaan menyeramkan setiap kali Hinata berusaha menutup matanya, ada bayangan akan Sasuke yang tergeletak kalah kalau dia memejamkan matanya bahkan hanya untuk satu detik.

Akhirnya, tetesan air mata yang mewakili bagaimana hatinya begitu takut akan kekalahan yang diterima Sasuke. Bukan kekalahan dalam arti sebenarnya. Kalah yang artinya nyawa Sasuke terancam di sini.

Senjata yang mereka gunakan bukan main-main. Mata pedang itu terlihat sangat tajam. Bahkan mungkin bisa untuk menebas dinding beton ini menjadi dua. Tidak pernah terbayangkan seperti apa ngilunya kalau tubuh tersayat mata pedang itu.

"Hanya segitu, Sasuke?" teriak Sai, mengoloknya, seolah tidak terima kalau hanya dirinya yang memberikan penyerangan.

Sasuke dipaksa bergerak mundur oleh tiap serangan yang diberikan Sai. Orang itu seolah kehilangan kewarasannya tiap kali menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke. Bahkan dia yang sudah terbiasa mengayunkan pedang saja dibuat kewalahan oleh ulah Sai ini.

Kaki kiri Sasuke menahan tubuhnya, sedangkan yang kanan mendorong. Genggaman tangannya mengerat pada pegangan pedangnya. Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada pertahanannya. Dia menunduk sambil menggeser pedangnya, membuat titik tekanan pedang Sai ikut bergeser saat Sasuke berputar.

Dia berhasil memutar posisi. Sai yang kini terdesak dengan serangan yang diberikan Sasuke. Dia membalik mata pedangnya, sebelum memberikan tebasan kencang pada sisi kiri pinggang Sai. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak mengganti posisi mata pedangnya dengan bagian yang tumpul, mungkin sekarang tubuh Sai sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

Sai terbatuk dengan beberapa mili darah keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Serangan dari Sasuke mengenai ginjalnya. Berdoa saja kalau ginjal kirinya masih bisa berfungsi sempurna setelah ini. Serta ada satu, dua tulang rusuk yang patah.

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sai yang berjongkok sembari memegangi pingang sebelah kirinya. Dia masih terbatuk-batuk, sedangkan Sasuke menunggu lawannya itu berdiri bangkit.

"Seharusnya kau sadar, Sai, dimana posisimu saat ini."

Nada bicara yang ditunjukan Sasuke membuat Sai kembali mencengkramkan genggaman tangannya pada pegangan pedang.

"Kau sudah diusir dari _kami_. Dan, masih mau berusaha masuk kembali?"

Hinata mengerjap tidak mengerti, dan, Sai menggeram tidak terima mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Apalagi yang kau harapkan? Kedudukan di Akatsuki atau _kami _menerima keberadaanmu di Uchiha, huh?"

"Cukup!"

Perkataan Sasuke bagai sengatan listrik yang membangkitkan kembali keinginan Sai untuk mengalahkan dirinya. Dia mengarahkan pedangangnya lurus ke Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menahan serangan itu.

Sialnya, Sasuke kurang cepat kali ini. Sai berhasil membuat pedangnya menembus pundak kanannya hingga menamcap tembok di belakang Sasuke. Mendadak, sebelah kanan badannya mati rasa, kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual.

Sasuke masih bisa mendengar teriakan Hinata dari pojok sana.

Fuck! Seharusnya Hinata tidak boleh melihat ini. Rasa sakit dan perih itu semakin menjadi saat Sai menarik pedangnya keluar dari pundak Sasuke. Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan saat Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke samping, sambil melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya.

Matanya memerah. Seperti ingin mengeluarkan air mata, namun sudah tidak mampu. Hinata terlihat sangat kacau saat ini. Ekspresi Sasuke sulit terbaca saat itu, berbayang, namun ada sesuatu yang lembut ketika dia melirik ke arah gadis yang bergetar ketakutan di ujung ruangan sana.

Sasuke tersenyum. Mengeja sebuah kalimat pendek ke arah Hinata.

Setelah itu, sebuah kilat cahaya membelah udara.

Kelopak mata perlahan-lahan terangkat, memperlihatkan mata ungu yang ketakutan namun tetap berusaha menyaksikan perjuangan Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Dia tidak boleh menangis selama Sasuke berusaha membawa dirinya pulang.

Dengan luka yang masih terbuka dan mengalirkan darah segar, Sasuke berusaha menyerang Sai sebisanya. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Ada tanggung jawab yang harus dijaganya. Diam semakin mencekamkan suasana di ruangan itu. Suara pedang yang beradu semakin terdengar kencang.

Sai terdorong ke belakang, hingga punggungnya terbentur tembok setengah jadi. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya yang mulai tidak sanggup berdiri pada bagian terpendek tembok itu, sedang tangan kirinya mulai lemas menggenggam pedang.

"Seharusnya bukan kau... Bukan kau..." Desis Sai.

Sasuke mengkernyit.

"Ternyata cerita ini harus berakhir dengan _pangeran _yang berhasil meraih sang putrinya, Hina-chan." Sai tertunduk, tersenyum miris. Dia tidak berhasil mempertahankan apa yang dilindunginya untuk saat ini.

Cowok oriental itu melempar pedangnya ke hadapan Sasuke, berhenti berputar tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Kita bermain sampai disini." Sai kembali memasang tampang _poker face_nya, melambai, dan meloncat lalu berjongkok di atas bata-bata dinding setengah jadi itu. Menunggu timing yang tepat hingga jemputannya berada tepat di bawahnya.

Kemudian, tanpa disangka oleh Sasuke dan Hinata, Sai melompat begitu saja tanpa tali pengaman. Sasuke berdecak kesal karena pertarungan ini berakhir tanpa pemenang.

Dia berlari mendekati posisi di mana Sai melompat dari ketinggian lantai ketiga gedung ini. Sasuke memukul dinding itu, mendapati Sai yang tersenyum mengejeknya dari sebuah truk berisikan kardus-kardus kosong.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[It Finally begins...]<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di sana tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya kosong seperti kehilangan nyawa. Entah terkejut setelah melihat Sai terjun bebas begitu saja, atau karena luka yang ada di bahu kanan Sasuke.

Yang manapun dari itu, Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing untuk menebak.

Dia berdesis, dan suara desisan Sasuke membuat Hinata kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Dia terkesiap saat mendapati Sasuke sudah berada tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

Panik bercampur khawatir.

"A-anu—I-itu—"

"Diam." Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu, menyuruh Hinata untuk berbalik. Yang disuruh hanya diam, tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya dan menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Sayatan. Ya, meski jelas-jelas Hinata melihat pedang Sai berhasil menembus pundak Sasuke, Hinata tetap mengulang kata sayatan dipikirannya. Pasti hanya luka sayatan. Tidak lebih, dan tidak boleh panik.

Dengan pedang yang dibawanya, Sasuke memutuskan ikatan tali yang melilit pergelangan tangan Hinata. Setelah merasakan tangannya terbebas, Hinata kembali membalikan badannya. Sambil mengurut pelan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, dia memperhatikan keadaan Sasuke.

Acara pandang memandang mereka berdua harus terhenti karena pintu yang terbuka kasar dari luar. Ada Naruto yang membungkuk akibat pasokan oksigen yang kurang. Wajahnya pucat.

"Sasuke! Hinata! Kita harus keluar dari sini! Sai sudah menyuruh seseorang memasang—"

Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah ledakan terjadi. Tidak terlalu besar, namun berhasil menghancurkan sebagian dinding bangunan di lantai empat, dan menjatuhkan beberapa bata dari atap lantai tiga.

Refleks, Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Melindungi alasan utama kenapa dia mau repot-repot berbuat seperti ini, hingga sejauh ini.

Karena gerakan mendadaknya itu, luka di bahu kanannya terbuka semakin besar. Menyadari bahwa temannya terluka, Naruto buru-buru menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Kau terluka?!"

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Bawa dia turun." Hinata terdorong oleh Sasuke hingga berada di samping Naruto, sedangkan dirinya bersandar pada dinding di sampingnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengamu? Kau terluka." Naruto khawatir dan menampik segala kemungkinan terburuk mengenai temannya satu ini.

Geraman kembali terdengar keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Cepat!"

Dengan berat hati, Naruto menarik Hinata, berlari keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang jatuh merosot ke lantai. Tangan kirinya menekan lukanya, berusaha meminimalisirkan darah yang keluar. Dapat dilihatnya Hinata yang berontak di tangan Naruto.

"—Lepaskan aku! Sasuke sedang terluka, Naruto!"

Si pemilik nama itu hanya diam. Berusaha menulikan telinganya dan menampik rasa bersalah dihatinya karena sudah tega meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terluka di sana sendirian.

"Naruto! Sasuke—Aku ingin kembali ke Sasuke. Kita harus menyelamatkan dia!"

Oh. Tidak tahukah Hinata, kalau Naruto juga ingin melakukan itu. Tapi dia yakin kalau sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin mati begitu saja. Si Sasuke itu selalu punya rencana di dalam otak jeniusnya.

Setidaknya Naruto masih punya hati, sehingga dia sangat—amat sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabat yang sudah sering menolongnya itu. Dia, Naruto, ingin sekali kembali ke dalam sana, dan memapah Sasuke keluar.

Tapi apa yang disampaikan Sasuke saat mereka akan memasuki gedung ini membuat hatinya terenyuh. Ada perasaan miris dan iba.

Selama ini, selalu Sasuke yang dimintai tolong oleh Naruto, dan dia selalu membantu sahabatnya itu tanpa pernah meminta balas budi. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke, si cowok angkuh itu meminta tolong dari Naruto.

.

Naruto—dan Hinata yang mengikutinya secara paksa, akhirnya sampai di parkiran di mana ada Neji dan Shikamaru yang menunggu dengan was-was. Raut wajah Neji berubah lega saat mendapati adiknya berhasil keluar dengan selamat.

Namun tidak dengan Shikamaru. Matanya mencari-cari dimana temannya yang beberapa jam yang lalu ikut masuk dengan Neji dan Naruto.

"Naruto, di mana Sasuke?"

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto membuka pintu pengemudi mobilnya, dan masuk ke dalam. Disusul Shikamaru yang masih melemparkan pandangannya ke dalam gedung itu.

"Kau gila mau meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, Naruto?! Hey!" Suara Shikamaru semakin meninggi saat Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke yang meminta."

Jawaban dari Naruto berhasil membuat Shikamaru terdiam tidak masuk akal.

Sedangkan Neji, dia memutar mobilnya, menyusul Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kompleks bangunan belum jadi tersebut. Di sampingnya ada Hinata yang duduk gemetar. Masih ketakutan dengan apa yang menimpanya saat ini.

Neji menepuk kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua sudah berakhir."

Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian dia membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan sebuah kabar kalau Sasuke masih ada di dalam gedung itu. Mulutnya yang terbuka tertahan oleh sebuah suara ledakan besar, sampai-sampai membuat kaca mobil itu bergetar.

"What the hell!" Neji memutar kepalanya.

Gedung yang baru saja di tinggalkan mereka meledak. Kobaran api memancarkan cahaya kemerehan dengan asap hitam kelabu yang membumbung tinggi bagai menembus angkasa.

Hinata terperangah. Matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya meneriakan sebuah nama.

Sasuke.

.

.

.

_"Kau akan pulang. Aku janji, percayalah..."_

_._

_._

_._

___"Dengar, Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, bawa pulang Hinata. Anggap saja, ini adalah balas budimu selama ini."_

_._

_._

_._

_[Don't worry it's save right here in my arms]_

.

.

**The Precious of You.**

Chapter 6, **The Paint I Can't Escape It.**

[One Ok Rock – The Beginning, _stop_]

.

.note: Oke akhirnya fict ini apdet juga... please, dimohon mengerti kalau menemukan banyak thypo's atau kawan-kawannya selama membaca, ya... maklum, lha, setelah capek ngetik penyakit males ngecek ulang muncul (/_\) ._.v haha


	7. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

_**[One Ok Rock - Wherever You are, play]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_[I'm telling you _

_I softly whisper_

_Tonight, you are my angel]_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hinata tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah sebuah ledakan besar selang beberapa menit kepergian mereka. Yang dia ingat hanya rasa kantuk setelah tiba di rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan dirinya.

Dia seperti mati suri. Benar-benar tertidur pulas selama hampir satu hari penuh tanpa bangun. Baru ketika tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, dia terbangun dengan kesadaran belum pulih sepenuhnya hanya untuk meminta segelas air pada seorang suster perempuan yang hari itu sedang mengganti kantung infusnya.

Dan, ketika suster perempuan itu keluar untuk memanggil dokter, Hinata kembali terdiam sendirian di ruangan inap dirinya. Hanya ada putih yang memwarnai eternit kamar inap, suara detik jam dinding dan dengung pendingin ruangan.

Mendadak, tanpa dipancing oleh apapun, dia menangis. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Bahkan Hinata sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan tangisannya tidak lagi keluar. Usahanya gagal. Semakin dia memaksa, semakin tangisnya berubah menjadi isakan.

Pintu kamar inapnya terbuka, ada Neji yang masuk bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya. Dia tidak begitu mengenal mereka, bahkan Hinata lupa siapa nama mereka satu persatu—tapi, toh dia tidak memperdulikan itu.

Panik dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, Neji langsung menghampiri Hinata. Duduk di kursi kecil di samping ranjang perempuan itu, dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan air mata Hinata membasahi kaos merah marun yang dikenakan Neji.

Neji menepuk pungguk Hinata, yang dianggap bisa menenangkan suasana hati adiknya itu yang sedang dibasahi oleh derasnya _air hujan_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Precious of You.<strong>

_Somewhere Over The Rainbow_

**Copyright ©Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Standard Applied.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sore itu, beberapa teman sekelasnya—sekitaran tiga orang—sengaja datang untuk menghibur Hinata yang sedang terpuruk. Mereka datang bersama Neji yang hari ini mengurus administrasi rumah sakit dan menjemput Hinata pulang. Mereka bercerita banyak.

Dua hari tidak masuk sekolah membuat Hinata ketinggalan materi pelajaran dan gossip yang ada di sekolah mereka.

Gadis berponi yang duduk tepat di samping _headboard_ ranjang Hinata adalah orang yang paling antusias menceritakan semua berita yang dia punya. Hampir mendominasi pembicaraan. Tidak begitu memperhatikan Hinata yang sebenarnya dari awal mereka bercerita, tidak mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Yang telinganya tangkap hanya nama murid perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya, seorang guru Biologi kelas tiga yang galak, dan tabung reaksi yang pecah. Sisanya sama sekali tidak ditangkap telinganya dengan baik.

Hinata memang ada di sana, terbaring lemah menyandar pada kepala ranjang yang sedikit dinaikkan. Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya itu sudah terbang kemana-kemana semenjak sadar siang tadi.

Setengah jam kemudian, ketiga orang temannya pamit pulang, karena hari sudah semakin senja. Hinata hanya mengangguk memperlisahkan temannya pulang. Setelah memperhatikan teman-temannya itu keluar dan pintu ditutup dari luar, Hinata membalik badannya. Menghadap jendela kamar inapnya. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Hanya menampakkan seperempat bagian kejinggaannya yang bersinar di hamparan luas langit kemerahaan.

Hatinya tidak tenang. Ada kekhawatiran besar yang semakin lama, semakin membuat dadanya sakit.

Dia memerlukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang muncul dipikirannya. Dan, satu orang yang tahu mengenai jawaban pertanyaannya adalah kakaknya.

Hinata menunggu Neji kembali dari mengurus administarasi di lantai dasar sambil menyusun daftar pertanyaan yang hendak dia lontarkan nantinya. Akan kembali tertidur kalau saja Neji tidak kembali dalam waktu beberapa menit itu. Hinata mendengar pintu kamar inapnya terbuka, namun dia belum membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Dia menunggu dalam diam. Menggunakan tangan kirinya yang ditekuk sebagai bantalan, Hinata mendengarkan suara laki-laki yang meletakkan sekeranjang buah di atas _counter_ kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Kata dokter, kamu sudah boleh pulang besok pagi."

Itu kabar bagus, tapi bukan yang Hinata ingin tahu.

"... Oh, ya. Chouji, teman sekelasmu yang gemuk itu, datang ke rumah tadi siang. Dia meminjamkan buku catatannya dan memberitahu ada tugas rumah yang harus kau kerjakan selama kau tidak masuk."

Oh.

Hinata masih meringkuk diam membelekangi Neji. Mendapati adiknya belum juga membalas perkataannya, Neji menarik kursi keluar dari bawah ranjang Hinata. Dia duduk di sana sambil meletakkan dua tangannya yang menyilang di sisi kosong ranjang Hinata.

Dia bisa mendengar kakaknya mengambil napas panjang kemudian sebuah hembusan. Neji menjernihkan suaranya, berdehem, sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Hinata, aku tahu ini... Memang berat untuk kau terima. Tapi, kau bersedihpun tidak mengubah apapun." Neji menunduk. Memandang seprai biru langit ranjang adiknya.

Dan, Hinata masih belum bergeming.

"Aku juga terkejut, jujur. Dan berduka. Kau hanya akan membuat _dia _bersedih kalau terus-terusan seperti ini."

Masih belum ada reaksi dari gadis yang membelakangi Neji itu.

Neji menyerah. Percuma, apapun yang dikatannya tidak berhasil membuat Hinata membalikkan badan dan menatapnya. Menghadapi Hinata yang menangis atau marah jauh lebih baik dari pada dia yang diam seribu bahasa seperti ini.

Hyuuga sulung itu bangkit. Memutari ranjang untuk menghampiri jendela kamar yang dari tadi menjadi satu-satunya objek pandang Hinata. Dia menarik tirai putih kebiruan, menutup jendela itu dari dunia luar yang sudah gelap tanpa terangnya cahaya matahari. Hanya kilatan guntur yang sesekali muncul, untuk memperlihatkan betapa kelabunya awan mendung di langit itu.

Sama seperti hati Hinata.

Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan deras.

Hatinya juga begitu, akan ada air mata yang keluar dalam jumlah banyak.

Setelah menutup jendela itu, Neji tidak langsung kembali ke kursinya. Dia tetap berdiri memegangi tirai jendela, menunduk.

Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di ruangan yang sunyi itu ketika menyampaikan sebuah kabar yang tidak pernah ingin dia sampaikan kepada adiknya. "Besok adalah hari pemakaman Sasuke."

Kemudian, Hinata kembali terisak sembari membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Neji yang mendengarkan tangisan adiknya itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena memang dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[I love you. <em>

_We will become one_

_Tonight, I just say]_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya sekolah Horikoshi itu tidak digaduhkan oleh terikan para murid yang berlarian di sepanjang koridor, atau ulah nakal para murid yang dicap sebagai _bad boy_.

Para murid, guru, staff pendukung, dan dewan Yayasan Horikoshi berkumpul pada aula besar gedung pertemuan sekolah Internasional itu yang berada di samping gedung utama.

Deretan jendela dibiarkan terbuka. Lantai kayu kecoklatan terlihat bersilauan. Ada banyak barisan kursi lipat yang mengisi aula utama sekolah tersebut.

Kepala sekolah yang menjabat saat itu, berdiri di atas panggung auala. Membacakan sebuah pidato tentang ucapan selamat tinggal untuk salah satu muridnya. Dia berbicara dibantu dengan pengeras suara. Suaranya yang terdenger bergetar dan serak begitu lantang mengisi ketenangan yang ada.

Sedangkan yang lain terduduk diam mendengarkan pidato tersebut. Ada beberapa yang tertunduk diam, tidak sedikit menangis terisak di rangkulan teman sebelahnya.

Sebuah foto berbingkai kayu coklat berukuran besar, diletakkan tepat di samping podium di mana kepala sekolah mereka berpidato. Karangan bunga indah dikalungkan di bingkai itu. Sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka semua telah mengikhlaskan kepergian dirinya, mau tidak mau.

Pada barisan bangku terdepan kelas tiga Internasional, rekan-rekan yang menyaksikan langsung bagaimana cara kepergian temannya yang mengenaskan, tertunduk diam. Tidak ada tawa riang yang terdengar atau cengiran lebar yang biasa ditunjukkan, tidak ada argumentasi yang terdengar ketika saling berkumpul, maupun ajakkan main basket disaat jam istirahat.

Hanya suara serak sang kepala sekolah yang menjadi monolog di sana.

"_Ini hanya masalah kapan, di mana, dan dengan cara apa kita pergi._"

Dan, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba serta Kakashi—selaku wali kelas mereka—berduka yang amat dalam atas kepergian teman, rekan, sahabat dan orang terkasih mereka.

"_Kita semua sangat menyayangi dia, tapi, ada yang jauh—jauh lebih menyayangi dia daripada kita semua. Tuhan merindukan kehadiran dia di sisiNya, makanya Tuhan memperintahkan malaikat datang untuk menjemputnya."_

Dengan cara itu.

Isakan demi isakan terdengar semakin kencang. Bersahutan satu sama lain.

"_Apapun yang telah dia lakukan, akan menjadi sebuah album kenangan terindah yang akan kita simpan di dalam hati. Dan, akan dibuka tiap kita merindukan sosoknya. Mengingat tiap halaman album tersebut, mengingat keberadaannya yang dulu pernah ada di samping kita semua_."

Naruto, dia berdiri dari kursinya. Tidak peduli dengan teguran dari Kakashi maupun temannya yang lain, dia pergi meninggalkan aula sekolahnya. Muak atas semua ini.

"_Selamat jalan kawan kami, sahabat kami, murid kami, orang terkasih kami. Di sini, kami akan selalu mendoakanmu di sana. Beristirahat dengan tenanglah, karena kami telah mengikhlaskan kepergianmu. Selamat jalan—"_

—_Uchiha Sasuke._

_In memoriam,_

_23 July xxxx —__27__July xxxx_

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[Wherever you are, I always make you smile<em>

_Wherever you are, I always by your side_

_You're always on my mind]_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha, beberapa menteri dan orang kepemerintahan Jepang, dan juga Akatsuki berkumpul di kediaman Uchiha. Tidak ada warna lain, selain hitam yang mendominasi saat itu.

Banyak karangan bunga, terlihat indah, namun tidak mampu membuat suasana hati para tamu yang datang menjadi senang. Justru sebaliknya. Membaca sebaris tulisan yang terbentuk pada karangan bunga tersebut, membuat kesedihan terasa semakin kental.

Pukul sebelas siang, sebuah mobil yang mengantarkan keluar kecil Hyuuga, tiba.

Pertama adalah Hiyashi yang keluar dari belakang kursi penumpang, di susul Neji yang duduk di kursi depan, barulah Hinata yang keluar dengan kepala menunduk.

Beberapa anggota Akatsuki menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan hangat. Dari sekian anggota Akatsuki yang hadir saat itu, hanya Pein yang Hinata kenal, karena memang hanya dia yang pernah Hinata temui.

Para anggot Akatsuki menyalami mereka satu persatu. Saat menyalami Hinata, sebuah perkataan yang sama disampaikan berulang kali.

"Yang tabah, ya. Kami turut berduka."

Justru itu semakin membuat Hinata tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Dia merasa kalau ini… Sangat tidak masuk akal. Seperti sebuah bayangan yang tersisa ketika kau selesai menyaksikan film _action_.

Hinata hanya diam, menunduk, ketika membalas salaman anggota Akatsuki satu persatu.

Selesai itu, seorang wanita anggun berambut biru menghampirinya. Hinata memandang perempuan itu dari ujung kaki hingga atas kepala. Perwujudannya terlihat hampir sempurna.

Perempuan itu menjadi yang terakhir, yang menyalami Hinata. Dan mengucapkan perkataan berbela sungkawa. Oh. Tidakkah mereka berpikir kalau hal itu justru membuat Hinata semakin sulit untuk menahan air matanya. Dia sudah menangis seharian penuh kemarin. Bahkan tanpa sebab, tanpa alasan, tanpa dipancing.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[I don't need a reason<em>

_I just want you, baby_

_Day after day]_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mereka semua, yang datang pada pemakaman Sasuke hari itu, tertunduk diam. Memandang sebuah peti kayu yang pada bagian tutupnya, terpasang kaca berukuran 30cm. Sebuah _jendela kecil_ agar mereka semua yang datang ke pemakamannya, dapat melihat wajah tenangnya untuk terakhir kali. Untuk mengingat baik-baik wajah yang tampak seperti tertidur itu. Dia yang mengenakan jas hitam-putih, terbaring tanpa tanda kehidupan. Di dalam sebuah kotak persegi yang akan menjadi pengantar ke peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Seorang wanita berumur, menangis sesenggukan pada pelukan seorang laki-laki muda berkuncir yang memasang ekspresi... Campur aduk. tepat di samping peti kayu tersebut. Di tangannya, ada sebuah sapu tangan putih berenda yang mulai basah akibat air matanya. Dia menangis semakin kencang saat seorang pendeta membacakan doa terakhir, sebelum peti mati itu dimasukkan ke dalam liang lahat. Bersama dengan karangan bunga berbentuk lingkaran, kenangan tentang dirinya, dan kasih sayang serta kesedihan yang mulai tertimbun oleh tanah berwarna coklat kemerahan.

Gerimis mulai turun. Rintikan air kecil menemani pemakaman Sasuke sore itu.

Hinata yang berdiri di sisi satunya lagi, hanya dapat berdiri diam di dalam dekapan Neji. Dia sudah tidak sanggup menangis lagi. Air matanya telah terkuras. Hanya ada perasaan menyakitkan di dadanya.

Dia mencengkram jas hitam yang dikenakan Neji.

Tangan dan kakinya gemetar. Tidak sanggup lebih lama lagi memandang liang yang semakin tertutup oleh tanah kemerahan, membuat gundukan kecil di atasnya.

Termangu menghadapi kenyataan yang terpampang di depan matanya. Dia bersedih, sangat amat bersedih atas kepergian seseoarang yang baru dikenalnya seminggu ini. Hampir sama besarnya ketika dia menangisi kepergian Ibunya ketika SD dulu.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ada benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh, lalu layu menjatuhkan daun-daunnya. Ikut pergi bersama dengan hembusan angin sore itu. Bersama dengan seseorang yang hanya bisa Hinata kenang sosoknya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini satu kenyataan pahit lain yang harus dia terima.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[We still have a long journey ahead<em>

_Please, always, until death, stay with me]_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak pemakaman Sasuke, namun, keadaan sekolah Horikoshi belum juga memulih. Seisi sekolahan masih dalam suasana berkabung. Awan kesedihan masih menyelimuti langit Horikoshi hari itu.

Memang ada beberapa murid yang berbincang, bercanda seperti biasa. Tapi, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Mereka semua seperti kehilang satu sosok terpenting di antara mereka. Seperti sebuah potongan kubus kecil yang diambil dari sekotak _rubiks_.

Kegiatan belajar—mengajar berlangsung tenang. Ketenangan yang muncul justru terasa janggal, memang karena sebelumnya Horikoshi belum pernah merasakan ketenangan yang seperti ini.

Para guru mengajar seperti sediakala. Hanya saja, seragam yang mereka kenakan berwarna hitam.

Dan ketika memasuki gedung utama Horikoshi, rasa duka masih sangat terasa dengan adanya sebuah bingkai foto berukuran besar yang sengaja di gantung di lobi utama.

Dengan banyak lembaran kertas bertuliskan ucapan selamat tinggal yang ditempel di sekeliling bingkai foto tersebut, serta puluhan bunga mawar yang diletakkan di bawahnya.

Hinata yang baru saja kembali dari kelas multimedia, memeluk erat bukunya. Entah mengapa, langkahnya memelan begitu saja ketika melewati lobi utama. Matanya bergerak dengan sendiri, mencari sebuah bingkai kayu yang memajang sebuah foto.

Foto seorang remaja laki-laki yang telah membuat hatinya merasakan sakitnya kehilangan sesuatu—untuk sekali lagi.

Dia menunduk. Menghampiri seorang teman yang memanggil namanya, setelah menyadari Hinata tidak ada di sampingnya. Bergegas meninggalkan sebuah bingkai besar, memajang sebuah foto Sasuke yang mengenakan seragam Horikoshi lengkap mulai dari dasi hitam bergaris, vest, serta blazer sekolah Internasional tersebut.

Sebuah foto yang diambil saat Sasuke baru saja masuk ke Horikoshi.

Sebuah foto yang dapat membuat mereka yang kehilangan mengingat lagi bagaimana Sasuke berbicara, merengut karena marah, tersenyum meski itu sangat jarang ditunjukkan, serta kenangan-kenangan lain yang ditinggalkannya.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[Wherever you are, I never cry<em>

_Wherever you are, I never say goodbye_

_To us, the day we met is the day we should commemorate the most_

_Then, this day called "today" is the day_

_I promise you "forever" right now]_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**The Precious of You.**

Chapter 7, **Somewhere Over The Rainbow****.**

.

.

.

[One Ok Rock – Wherever you are, _stop_]


	8. Trapped in corners

Hinata pernah bermimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang aneh.

Dia berdiri di tengah ruangan serba putih. Tanpa pintu. Tanpa jendela. Hanya ada dia dan putih. Mau berjalan kemana dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah berhasil menemukan jalan keluar.

Seperti sebuah labirin raksasa. Dengan berjuta lorong kaca di dalamnya.

Di dalam sini terang, meski tidak ada lampu yang bersinar. Ruangan ini cukup—mungkin sangat kuat, tebal dan kokoh seperti dikelilingi oleh berlapis baja berwarna putih.

Itu melindunginya, walaupun Hinata tidak tahu ruangan itu melindunginya dari apa. Dia hanya tahu kalau di luar ruangan ini sangatlah berbahaya. Menyakitkan. Menakutkan. Di sini tidak sakit seperti berada di luar ruangan. Hinata tahu tubuhnya akan sakit, tapi di dalam sini tidak. Hanya dingin dan terasa ganjil.

Malam berikutnya, Hinata memimpikan dirinya berada di ruangan itu lagi.

Dia berada di ruangan putih yang sama. Berdiri pada titik yang sama. Namun kali ini Hinata ditemani oleh seekor kucing berbulu _calico_. Matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda, biru dan kuning. Kucing itu duduk di tengah ruangan, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Kucing itu mengeong sekali, kemudian menghampiri Hinata untuk menggesekan badan berbulu lembutnya pada kaki tanpa alas Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trapped in corners<strong>_

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian…**_

.

"Yo."

Hinata menengadah, merasa dirinya di panggil. Tidak jauh darinya, seorang kakak kelas yang baru saja selesai mengikuti kelas olah raga melambaikan tangan. Rambutnya terlihat lembab dengan beberapa bulir keringat menetes dari ujungnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah namun kedua matanya mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Dengan sopan, Hinata tersenyum, menutup bahan bacaan ringannya.

"Sudah makan siang?"

Kakak kelas itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. Masih menunggu, kini dia bergabung duduk di samping kursi panjang koridor luar sekolah.

Hinata menggeleng, kakak kelas itu makin tersenyum.

"Bento?"

Dia mengangkat plastik bening berisi dua kotak _styrofoam _putih berisi bento yang dibelinya dari kantin sekolah. Dia seperti tahu betul kalau adik kelasnya ini jarang menghabiskan waktu istirihat empat puluh lima menit di kantin untuk makan siang.

Makan siang gratis.

Bukan tawaran yang buruk.

"Arigato," novel romantika yang dipinjamkan teman sekelasnya, diletakan Hinata di sebelah kiri. Sedangkan kakak kelasnya duduk di sisi yang lain.

Siang itu matahari sedang tidak terlalu terik. Anginpun mendukung para murid untuk menyantap makan siang mereka di luar ruangan. Pelan namun terasa, terpaan angin mengelus wajah putih Hinata, kemudian menyibak helaian rambut panjangnya yang tidak terikat.

Hinata pikir rambutnya sudah terlalu panjang. Sudah waktunya dipotong.

"Cie! Naruto!"

Teman sekelas _senpai_ bersorak. Seraya menggoda mereka berdua yang sedang membuka kotak bento. Salah seorang bersiul, dua orang yang lain pura-pura memperagakan kemesraan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpacaran.

Naruto sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Dia tertawa, melempar teman-temannya itu dengan botol plastik air mineral kosong. Bukannya kapok, sekolompok teman sekelasnya itu malah tertawa semakin kencang.

Sembari menggaruk kepalanya, Naruto mengangkat dua bahunya. "Jangan hiraukan mereka."

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

.

_Tiga bulan berlalu, dan sepertinya cepat atau lambat semuanya akan kembali seperti semula._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Matahari baru saja terbenam saat sederet sedan hitam mengkilap itu terpakir di depan sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang yang terlihat tua dan rapuh. Ilalang dan rumput liar tumbuh di sana-sini. Banyak sarang laba-laba di ujung ruangan dan juga debu tebal yang melapisi lantainya.

Cahaya kekuningan matahari senja mengintip tipis dari balik kertas tebal pintu geser di setiap ruangan. Minim pencahayaan. Membuat rumah tersebut terkesan mistis dan misterius.

Menelusuri lebih dalam, sejumlah orang berkumpul pada satu ruangan yang tidak begitu besar. Kalau dilihat dari bentuk dan beberapa perabotan yang ada di sana, bisa ditebak kalau ruangan itu bekas ruang makan merangkap dapur bersih.

Meja makan yang sudah belasan tahun tidak digunakan lagi kini terlihat penuh dan berantakan dengan beberapa lembar kertas dan foto yang berserakan di atasnya.

Salah seorang laki-laki berpakaian jas serba hitam menghampiri meja makan tua tersebut. Mengambil acak kertas yang tersebar di permukaan meja. Sebuah _print out_ data pengiriman uang Negara dalam jumlah banyak.

"Perdana mentri belum tahu hal ini. Sejauh ini hanya kami dan _Tsunade-sama _yang mengetahui penggelontoran dana dalam jumlah banyak atas namamu ini." Pria lain yang berdiri di sebarang meja makan itu berkata.

Dia yang namanya digunakan sebagai kambing hitam disini hanya menghela napas panjag. Kepulan asap putih terhembus melalui dua lubang hidungnya.

"Merepotkan sekali."

Pria lain di sana mengangguk. "Pihak bank utama masih menyelidiki siapa pengirim dana ini. Namun yang jelas, mereka mendapatkan _report _kalau pengaju kiriman dana ini adalah _Asuma Sarutobi_."

"Kalau benar aku yang mengirimkan dana ini dan masuk kerekening pribadiku, aku tidak akan repot-repot menjadi mentri lagi saat ini."

"Apa kau pikir ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemilihan perdana mentri tahun depan nanti?"

Asuma, dia menghirup rokoknya yang memendek, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke lantai kayu untuk diinjak. "Maksudmu pihak koalisi lawan?"

Sang penanya mengangguk.

"Kau perlu berhati-hati, Asuma. Aku punya firasat kalau ada yang coba menggunakan namamu untuk menutupi kasus pencurian dana pembelanjaan Negara yang terjadi bulan lalu."

Asuma menghela, ini untuk kesekian kali. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena mereka tahu kau adalah _orang bersih_ dalam hal ini." Kakashi menambahi.

"Ada beberapa orang yang aku curigai dalam kasus ini. Salah satunya pemilik grup hiburan malam di selatan Akihabara."

"Orochimaru maksudmu?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Dia tidak pernah suka dengan perdana menteri. Ingat kasus bom bunuh diri yang terjadi saat iring-iringan perdana menteri di Yokohama? Pelakunya merupakan orang suruhan Orochimaru."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa langsung menangkap dia tanpa bukti autentik."

Asuma, Kakashi dan beberapa orang berkumpul pada pertemuan rahasia tersebut terdiam. Memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memecahkan kasus ini secara cepat dan tuntas.

"Yang perlu kalian waspadai adalah gerak-gerik salah satu tangan kanan Orochimaru yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui siapa sebenarnya dia."

Asuma dan Kakashi menoleh ke arah orang ketiga yang ada di ruang makan itu. "Kabuto?"

"Bukan. Seseorang yang menggunakan topeng oranye."

"Dia Tobi."

Mereka yang berada di ruang makan rumah tua itu mengalihkan perhatian pada seseorang yang baru saja bergabung. Orang terakhir yang kedatangan ditunggu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pertemuan itu berakhir dini hari. Beberapa jam sebelum mentari kembali terbit dari ufuk timur. Agar tidak terlalu dicurigai, mereka meninggalkan rumah tua itu satu persatu.

Kakashi dan Asuma adalah orang terakhir yang berada di dalam sana.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu pengawal?"

"Cih." Asuma berdecak. Mengejek pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Kau pikir aku bocah? Aku bisa mengatasi ini semua."

Kakashi sempat meyakinkan dirinya atas perkataan Asuma itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Laki-laki berambut abu-abu _misty_ itu mengenakan mantel hitamnya. Meninggalkan Asuma yang masih berdiri menyandar pada sedan hitam mewahnya. Dia menggosokan dua telapak tangannya pada wajahnya, Asuma terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti permainan ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>[<em>Satu minggu kemudian.<em>]

* * *

><p>.<p>

Salah seorang sekretaris Itachi berlari terburu-buru setelah membaca surat kabar pagi itu. Rencananya dia ke _pantry_ untuk membuat kopi sesuai dengan pesanan Itachi. Ketika sedang mencari kopi, tidak sengaja matanya melihat surat kabar yang sepertinya baru saja dibaca seseorang, terbuka begitu saja di atas meja makan.

Dia yang tadinya merasa tidak tertarik, mendadak melupakan niatan awalnya datang ke _pantry _saat itu. Sebuah artikel membahas pembunuhan seorang mentri membuatnya mengambil surat kabar tersebut.

Matanya mendelik.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dia berlari menuju ruangan kerja Itachi.

"Sudah kubilang ketuk pintunya sebelum kau masuk," Itachi mengingatkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar 14 inchi laptopnya.

Sekretarisnya berjalan dengan cepat, mendekati meja kerja atasannya itu. Itachi mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Melirik benda yang baru saja diletakkan kemudian menuju sekretarisnya.

"Aku meminta kopi, Deidara. Bukan koran."

Itachi merengut. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Ada lima rapat penting yang harus diikutinya hari ini ditambah dengan laporan keuangan beberapa perusahaan dibawah naungannya yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Itachi.

"Bukan itu." Deidara kembali mengambil Koran tersebut. Membuka halaman yang melampirkan alasan mengapa dia buru-buru datang kemari. "Ini. Baca ini."

Sembari masih memelototi Deidara, Itachi menerima Koran itu—lagi—kemudian membaca artikel yang dimaksud oleh sekretarisnya.

"_Ditemukan tewas di dalam hotel tempatnya menginap, Menteri perekonomian Asuma Sarutobi diduga menjadi korban perbunuhan beruntun yang belakangan ini marak terjadi. Pihak kepolisian belum mengetahui modus pembunuhan ini, namun dengan ditemukannya sebuah topeng berwarna oranye yang sama, pihak kepolisian menduga bahwa dalang maupun pelaku pembunuhan ini sama dengan pelaku pembunuhan sebelumnya."_

Itachi semakin mengkernyit.

Asuma terbunuh?

Dia melempar surat kabar tersebut pada ujung sisi meja kerjanya, sembari meraih ponselnya di dalam saku celananya, Itachi bangkit dari kursi. "Batalkan semua rapat hari ini dan siapkan mobil."

"Saya mengerti."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi saat itu sedang menyantap ramen instan yang baru saja dibuatnya ketika ponsel yang ada di atas meja makan bordering. Seperti biasa, tanpa melihat _id number_ yang menghubunginya, dia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yang punya telepon sedang tidak ada, jadi sebaiknya—"

"_Aku tahu itu kau, Kakashi."_

"Oh. Ini siapa ya?"

Kakashi menjepit ponsel lipatnya di antara bahu kanan dan telinganya, agak malas untuk memegang ponsel itu secara benar. Dua tangannya terlalu sibuk untuk mengaduk ramen instan dan memencet-mencet remote tivi.

"_Itachi. Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Ah. Hay, Itachi. Sudah lama kau tidak menghubungiku. Tumben. Ada apa?"

"_Tidak ada waktu untuk basa-basi, Kakashi. Sebaiknya kau cari siaran berita sekarang juga." _Itachi menggeram disusul dengan suara klakson mobil yang ditekan lumayan keras.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"_Lakukan saja apa yang aku suruh._"

Dengan berdecak, Kakashi mengikuti apa yang dikatakan adik kelasnya saat kuliah dulu. Saluran nomor delapan belas, menyiarkan sebuah berita pembunuhan salah satu menteri yang sama dengan artikel surat kabar pagi itu.

"Itu tidak—"

"_Mungkin. Tapi itu sudah terjadi. Asuma mati, terbunuh. Pelakunya sama dengan beberapa pembunuhan tempo hari. Aku curiga ada konspirasi dibalik semua ini._"

"Tapi apa hubungan Asuma dengan tiga korban pembunuhan yang lain itu? Dia tidak pernah terlibat dengan _kasus ini._"

"_Asuma memang tidak terlibat secara langsung. Namun ada kemungkinan kalau pembunuh itu berusaha mencari sesuatu dari Asuma._"

"Maksudmu pengirim dana negara itu?"

"_Bukan. Lebih tepatnya sabotase. Aku percaya kalau ada pihak yang berkhianat dari kita._"

Kakashi menggeram kesal. Sepasang sumpit plastik yang berada pada kepalan tangan kanannya patah terbelah dua. Dia memejamkan mata sebentar, meredam emosinya agar tidak membuat Kakashi merusak apapun itu yang berada di sekitarnya. Salah seorang sahabat dekatnya tewas.

Dua mata beda warna itu terbuka. Hanya membuka sedikit celah. Menyipit. Kakashi menyaksikan sisa siaran berita perihal terbunuhnya Asuma dengan keinginan membalas dendam yang tinggi.

Siapapun dia. Entah apapun maksud dari semua ini. Pelakunya harus habis di tangan Kakashi.

Kakashi mendengar kemudian, Itachi menambahi perkataannya.

"_Aku sedang menuju tempat yang biasa. Pein dan Naruto sudah aku beri tahu._"

"Bagaimana dengan bocah Nara itu?" Kakashi berdesis.

Kakashi melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas kulkas ruang makannya. Baru jam sepuluh empat tiga pagi. Naruto dan yang lainnya pasti masih berada di sekolah saat ini.

"_Ponselnya mati. Kau tahu kebiasaan para Nara, kan? Menganggap kalau ponsel itu benda yang merepotkan._"

"Oke. Aku ke sana sekarang."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan ujung pensil mekaniknya pada permukaan meja kelas ketika guru bahasa Inggris sedang menjelaskaan mengenai kata-kata penunjuk masa lampau, sekarang dan yang akan datang.

Cowok berambut pirang itu menghela napas panjang. Barisan kata-kata asing yang di tulis permukaan papan tulis berwarna hijau lumut itu benar-benar membuatnya mengantuk. Ditambah dengan penjelasan panjang lebar percis seperti sebuah rapalan mantra penghinoptis orang.

Dia benar-benar akan tertidur di dalam kelas kalau saja _sensei_ itu tidak mendapatinya menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Penghapus papan tulis terbang bebas dengan indah ke arahnya.

_Bletak!_

"Aduh!"

Naruto buru-buru menegapkan duduknya. Sembari meraba-raba bagian kepalanya yang sakit akibat disambit penghapus oleh _sensei_, Naruto berusaha menahan desisan sakitnya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Uzumaki, tidak ada yang tidur di dalam kelas."

_Sensei_ itu mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok berjubah hitam yang menyeramkan dari serial film _Harry Potter_, _Severus Snape_. Yang siap kapanpun menyihirmu kalau ketahuan melanggar peraturan pada jam pelajarannya.

Naruto hanya menyengir lebar walaupun dirinya menjadi bahan perhatian satu kelas. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau dibalik kecerdasan yang dimilikinya, Naruto punya beberapa kebiasaan buruk yaitu: dia susah sekali untuk bisa fokus pada materi yang sedang diajarkan kala itu. Kalau tidak tidur di kelas, pasti sibuk melamun atau makan snack yang dia sembunyikan di laci meja belajarnya.

Suasana sempat hening selama beberapa detik.

Tidak lama kemudian, _sensei_ itu meletakkan dua telepak tangannya di atas podium kelas. Seraya membebankan berat badan tubuh bagian atasnya pada kedua tangannya. Tatapannya belum juga melunak. Masih tajam. Memelototi Naruto meski dia tahu itu percuma. Naruto kebal dalam sindiran apapun juga.

_Sensei_ perempuan itu menggeleng. Mengurut pelan keningnya. Dia menghela napas pendek, bersyukur karena hanya ada satu murid seperti Naruto di dalam kelasnya.

"Kau bisa menunggu di luar selama kelas berlangsung, Uzumaki-san." nya.

Tampang Naruto terperangah. Dia terkejut. Ekspresi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik karena detik berikutnya Naruto terlihat menyengir lebar saat berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baik, _sensei_."

Dengan santai tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali, _senpai_ kelas tiga itu berlalu melewati barisan mejanya, kemudian _sensei_ yang masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

Naruto membuka pintuk kelasnya, sang _sensei_ menghela napas panjang yang telah dia tahan agar amarahnya tidak ikut keluar. Pelajaranpun dilanjutkan.

.

Tibanya di koridor lantai tiga, Naruto mengira kalau hanya dirinyalah yang dihukum karena ketahuan sedang tidur saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Berjongkok di bawah jendela koridor, ada Shikamaru yang matanya terlihat berat karena menahan kantuk.

Sudah ketebak kalau dia bernasib sama dengan Naruto.

"Yo!"

"Hn."

Naruto menghampiri kawannya. Lengan kanannya diselipkan di dalam saku celana hitamnya, sedangkan yang kiri menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya saat berjalan mendekat.

"Kau dihukum juga."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya ogah-ogahan. "Begitulah."

Shikamaru menguap lebar-lebar.

Baru saja akan berjongkok di samping kawannya, ponsel Naruto berbunyi. _Jingle _iklan ramen yang dinyanyikan oleh anak kecil perempuan itu terdengar cukup nyaring di koridor sekolahan yang hanya ada dua orang di sana.

Naruto terkejut sedangkan Shikamaru memutar kedua matanya.

"Halo?"

"_Naruto. Dimana kau sekarang?" _

Cowok pirang itu sekali lagi melirik ke arah Shikamaru, lalu kembali berfokus pada pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi di ujung saluran telpon sana.

"Di koridor. Dihukum dengan Shikamaru."

"_Bagus. Kau dan Shikamaru cepat datang ke tempat biasa."_

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya? Aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh _sensei_ku lagi karena bolos hanya untuk menemanimu bermain _bingo_."

"_Asuma tewas tadi malam_."

Dengan begitu air wajah Naruto berubah pucat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sebenarnya Asuma sudah merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak keluar dari gedung seminar tadi sore. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian si penguntit dan orang di sekitarnya, Asuma berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Dia sengaja tidak mengunci pintu kamar hotel tempatnya menginap agar si penguntit itu bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Pura-pura masuk ke kamar mandi, Asuma bersembunyi di balik lemari pakaian sembari meraih senjata api yang dia simpan di dalam laci corner desk di samping ranjangnya._

_Si penguntit itu berhasil masuk ke dalam jebakan Asuma._

"_Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?"_

_Awalnya si penguntit itu terlihat terkejut karena pergerakannya selama ini berhasil diketahui oleh Asuma. _

_Si penguntit itu mengenakan sweater hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia menunduk, membuat Asuma semakin kesulitan melihat wajahnya._

"_Aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan."_

"_Untuk?"_

"_Sesuatu hal yang selama ini hanya kau yang tahu."_

_Asuma tidak mengurangi kewaspadaannya saat berjalan memutari si penguntit itu. _

"_Memangnya apa yang aku ketahui sedangkan yang lain tidak."_

"_Sebuah kebenaran. Selembar kertas hasil laboratorium yang kau simpan delapan belas tahun yang lalu."_

"_Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

"_Kau sudah tahu siapa aku."_

_Asuma mengernyit. Ini buruk. Sangat buruk. "Kau… Tobi."_

_Si penguntit, Tobi, menengadahkan kepalanya. Sebuah topeng oranye dengan garis gelombang dengan tiga titik ying and yang di tengah. Tangan yang mengenakan sarung tangan hitam itu mengarah pada topeng yang dikenakannya._

_Membuka jati diri siapa sebenarnya seseorang dibalik topeng oranye tersebut._

"_Kau—"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter 8: Trapped in corners, done.

**_Copyright Masashi Kishimoto._**

- l-

a/n: Yak! Akhirnya diupdate juga. pyuh! (lap keringet di jidat) lama, ya? haha. maap. butuh kerja keras buat ngelanjutin fic satu ini, hohoho B"DD tapi jangan bosen yah. hehehe. makasih buat yang udah sabar buat nunggu ini fict di update.

Terima kasih, m i k an .


End file.
